Live what you learn
by Fangy
Summary: The Brotherhood of Evil has captured Robin. The Titans have lost their leader, and now they struggle to regain control. With all these events going on Slade spots the perfect opportunity to regain what was once his. Perfection. His only Apprentice.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Ok so I've always loved the dynamic between Robin and Slade, and was sad that there was no Sladenes in the final season except for the last episode. The whole fanfic however is a bit of a dare. I don't usually do fanfic unless it's stupid little shorts, but this guy is going to be long one. Please please review.**

**Summary: The Brotherhood of Evil has captured Robin. The Titans have lost their leader, and now they struggle to regain control. With all these events going on Slade spots the perfect oppertunity to regain what was once his. The Perfect Apprentice.**

**oooooooooooooooooooooooo**

-Prolouge-

He gritted his teeth. How had they lost? To a brain in a jar no less? The Brotherhood had captured him and the other Titans. "No!" his mind reeled. They had recruited enough people to fight along side them, or so he thought. But now looking back, it didn't seem like enough. Was it ever? Maybe they were just fooling themselves? Thinking that they could go against these so called world class villains. "No." he thought. "We've bested better." It was true. They had saved the world several times over, from hell itself even and now how the tables had turned on them.

Robin wanted to scream, he wanted to deck out the so called jar head of a genius and the ape. He wanted to run free, to break away from these bonds. But there was no way he could leave. Not when all his team mates were around him bound in chains or frozen. And he knew he was next in line to join them. So he stood there watching the Brains plan come to fluishion. Still all the while his mind was tinkering with ideas of how to get around this, how to come out the victor.

_"It is time Robin, for you to join your friends."_

"You wont' get away with this!" he snarled. Things had gone from bad to worse. If he was frozen who would lead the team? There was still some left out there. His second in command was no were to be found. Which gave him hope but also made him not want to dwell on what could of happened to Cyborg. Shaking those thoughts out of his head he reminded himself that he may be their prisoner for now, but he was still here and that's what mattered. If he was going to do something he ought to do it now. If he got frozen... he wasn't sure he'd like the outcome.

_"That is were you are wrong, for I already have."_

"Your wrong Brain, there is more of us then you know, someone will stop you."

As a few guards came to collect the hero, Robin put up a bit of a struggle. The guards were able to stop him, but what they didn't know was that as he pushed and shoved his way passed the guards he was able to active homming device on his utility belt. It was silent, but it would tell the others where he was and to stay away.

**oooooooooooooooooooooooo**

-Meanwhile in a populated city nearby, deep underground-

He had been watching the Titans since day one. Capturing all their victories and all there defeats on camera. But even when defeated, the Titans always jumped back. But this time it truly seemed like the end for his apprentice's little team.

Oh yes, Robin was still his apprentice in his mind. No one could ever take the teenagers place. The boy was just to perfect. He held so much potential. And even though he got away, his teachings for the young boy never stopped. Terra, The dust in the mask, all peperations for just the right time.

Little did the Brotherhood of Evil know that by capturing Robin they had also granted Slade access to all of their security cameras. All thanks to a little microscoptic trasmitter Slade had injected the boy with so he could continuously watch over his favorite Titan. Any building Robin entered Slade had automatic access to the buildings cameras, which also lead him to tampering with their security right under their noses. They would have no idea.

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

"This is it." he thought. They were going to encase him in ice for the rest of his life and there was nothing he could do to stop it. How he hated the cheering and the taunting the criminals threw his way. Even worse was when the crowed roared when he was placed inside the tube.

_"An end to a new generation of heros." _he could hear the brain speak to the crowd below_. "Soon there will be no one to stop us, with the younger heros out of the way, all that will be left is the Justic league. And soon they will have nothing worth fighting for."_

Robins mind began to pace as he was placed under the freezing machine. He had to get out, had to get away, had to come back and save the Titans. All of them relied on him so much and he had let them down. He should of known it was Madame Rouge taking Hot Spots form. He should of thought ahead. This was all his fault. All of it, it just made him angrier. Then...

Frost.

Nothing.

"_An end to a era_."

The crowed cheered once more.

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

-Outside the Brotherhoods base of operations-

This he would not allow. Robin being captured by the Brotherhood of Evil was not something he was pleased with. He had to admit he was somewhat dissapointed in the boy, truly Robins ultimate plan was brilliant, but something had gone wrong. Some how the Brotherhood got a link into the Titans inside network and blew up the young boys plans right in his face. He should of seen it coming. And now Robin was on ice. He could care less about the others. He wanted Robin.

Slade took a few steps back to admire his handy work, he planted a few explosives around the base, now all he had to do is plant a few inside and he should be good to go so to speak. With nothing else to do the mastermind made his way into the base.

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

"_It is done, we have completed our task_." The Brain had said to his gorilla companion. "_Most of the Titans have been frozen, all we need to do is find the rest and eliminate them_."

"You may do as you wish with the Titans, but I want their leader." a voice came from behind them. Within the shadows. And it was not one of their own.

"Who is there?" Monsieur Mallah was the first to notice the intruding presense and quickly took to his masters side. Whoever was standing there only laughed at them.

"_Guards!"_

"I wouldn't bother, there is none." Slade smirked under his mask. Infiltrating their Headquaters was simple. He took out a few guards, bypassed a few of the so called villains that were still lingering about. And he kept to the shadows. Simple.

"Come out of the shadows whoever you are."

"If you wish..." The man slowly revealed himself. "_My my... Deathstroke the Terminator is it not?" _The brain had heard of this man before. He knew him to be dangerous, cunning, cold and overall was to be quite brillaint at his work. He also knew that Deathstroke was not a man to mess with. This being his first encounter the man he didn't want to take any chances.

"_Why do you want the boy?"_

_"_Robin and I have a special... contract so to speak." Slade inched his way closer to the Brain. "And I intend to keep it intact. Along with the boy."

"_It matters not, even if you and the boy have some sort of bond, he is already frozen. The boy will die in a few hours and he will remain with us as a trophy_."

Slade would of broken the glass from the brains case and tossed it across the room by now if he wasn't a man known for his patience. With his hands behind his back the mastermind stood his ground. "Then it seems I will have to thaw him out then. Whether you like it or not, Robin is leaving with me."

"_This will not do."_

"No it will not."

_"Monsieur Mallah, please take care of our 'guest'."_

"With Pleasure."

Slade saw the attack coming and wiped out a controller before the ape could throw a punch. "You do that and this entire complex will burst into flame." The gorilla looked to his master. "That's right." Slade chuckled, "Now give me the boy."

"_Why should I give him to you, I have won this day, I have won over him. He is mine_."

"So the answer is no then? To bad." Slade didn't give the villain any more chances. He gripped the controller and pushed the button. Within seconds a series of explosions stormed the building. And with the Brain and his colleagues now trying to take cover Slade quickly made it over to Robin. He gave Robin a sedative that would make the boy go limp, and quickly caught him. The boy was still ice cold to the touch, it would take time to thaw the young hero out. Not that it mattered to him, he had time.

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

The Titans were to late. Beast Boy had somehow managed to wrestle up a few of the honorary Titans and brought them so far into the base when the were caught off guard by the explosions. Something must of gone wrong if the Brotherhood were blowing up their own base. Eventually Beast Boy caught up with Cyborg and the others. The explosions had done some heavy damage, but what really caught Beast Boy off guard is that the Brotherhood were disorientated. This was not their doing. Someone had come and done this to them, someone had come in and shattered their entire base. the place was still somewhat functional, for the moment.

Beast Boy and the rest of the Titans defeated the Brotherhood of Evil that day. But all the while someone was missing. Starfire brought it up a few times but they had to defeat the enemy first. It wasn't until after the battle she asked, "Where is Robin?"

One of the villains spilled that Robin was frozen with the rest of them. Starfire didn't want to think on it. If Robin was now a block of ice it would of been easy for the statue to be shattered in the explosion. "No he is still alive, we must find him."

"Star." Cyborg tried to reassure her. "There is no life signs, maybe he got out before then?"

"No! Robin would not leave us to fight by ourselves. He would of faught with us, like he always does. He is our leader, he would not abandon us."

The team didn't know what to do. Only to gather up the pieces afterwards. And be hopeful their leader was ok. However it broke the alien a few days later to hear that Robin had been proclaimed dead. Killed in action trying to stop the Brotherhood of Evil.

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**So yep, Drop me a line, tell me what you think, I'd really like some feedback. And yes there will be more chapters. I wanted to redo the whole Brotherhood of Evil last episode thing to kinda give you an idea as to how Slade got his hands on Robin again.**

**REVIEW PLEASE =D**

**Thank you!**

**-Fangs**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: OK! So there is some OC's in this chapter, they are kinda there for a reason and they will be around and about in coming chapters, but the next ones will obviously reflect more on the relationship between Robin and Slade. This part here I hope is well written enough to be entertaining since it is kind of a necessary small part. Noo big fights or anything yet... Emmm yea. Let me know your thoughts. REVIEW PLEASE =D =D**

**Also wanted to give a big thanks to anyone that has faved or followed this story thus far, I don't usually do fanfcitions and to get some nice feedback is kind of awesome. So big shout out to you guys.**

**EDIT: Ok I uploaded a newly edited chapter, there was some things I forgot to add and some things didn't squish right, so it's been done right this time. Promise! XD**

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Paris itself was a magnificent city. Especially for those that loved to play in the dark. It's back alleys and small streets were made for people that easily became one with the night. Slade had no difficulty finding his way around the city, since he had been here many times before. It was easy enough to sneak past the Brotherhoods little military units, even with the boy wonder tossed over his shoulder. Eventually however, this little chase, while all fun and games, had to end. He had to leave the city. And soon. Robin would be rousing from his slumber wtihin a short amount of time. And he didn't want the boy to overexert himself when he found out that it was his arch nemesis dragging him through the streets of Paris. That whole arguement was something he'd perfer to avoid.

Setting Robin down, Slade made his way over to the edge of the rooftop before whipping out a cell phone. He didn't like to ask for favors, but his base of operations in France was a bit to far out now to be asking for backup. And with the Brotherhood out for blood... well it would draw more attention then he needed at the moment. What he did need however, was to get Robin some place where they could lay low. And she had the perfect spot.

The mastermind scrolled through his contacts before selecting one. The phone rang three times before someone on the other end picked up. "Slade? You never call."

"I need to pull in a favor."

"Really? Well this is something new."

"Jillian..."

"I'll send you a location, meet some of my boys there. They will bring you to me."

"Tell them to make room for two."

"For two Slade?"

"I'll explain once I arrive. Oh and tell them to bring something to keep our guest asleep. " Slade ended the call. If anything the mastermind was known for doing things on his own. But little did anyone know that Slade did have some allies so to speak. He just never contacted them unless the need arised.

It wasn't long before his phoned beep with directions. He quickly picked up Robin and began making his way to the meet up point.

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

The boy wonder was beggining to stir. His eyes were fluttering. His mind was telling his body to function but he couldn't move. Where the hell was he? He certainly wasn't a block of ice anymore, so where? He couldn't figure it out, everything was in one blurry haze. The bumps he was feeling didn't help any better either. Was he in a car? Where was he going? Who had gotten him out of the ice? His mind reeled with questions but he just couldn't concentrate on anything. But before he could think of anything else he felt a prick in his arm and sleep took him once again.

Slade looked down on his apprentice. "Stubborn aren't we?" He was fighting the sedatives. Not that it mattered, he could fight all he wanted, he wasn't going anywhere. "This time I have you, and I will not loose my grip on you again Robin. No matter how hard you fight it."

The drive took awhile, as it usually does when one drives to remote locations. The forest was thick. All one could see is trees, there wasn't much shubbery, so with the fog rolling in it made for a eeiry sight. The elder women had a rather large cabin all the way out here. She prefered to be alone. Hence why it made it the perfect spot to hide Robin.

"Sir. We will be arriving shortly." Slade nodded to the driver. Jillains boys as she called them, met him at the targeted location. And brought them out here in a series of black 4x4 trucks. These men were ready for anything, since the vehicles were equipped with weapons for most occasions.

It would be another 20 minutes that would pass before he found himself on a porch and knocking at the door. However, who answered was not who he expected. A younger women opened the door. "Sariel" he thought, Jillains granddaughter. "Come in" she said before closing the door behind them. She walked passed the stairs calling out to her granmother. "Grams you got company!"

The girl disappeared into the kitchen, and Jillain made her way downstairs. "Good god Slade. You brought a kid all the way out here?"

"Jillain I will explain later, right now I need him in a bed and covered in blankets."

The elderly women touched Robins forhead for any signs of a temperature but found non. "He's as cold as ice. Sariel! Blankets! And some hot water. Right now young lady!"

"Sure Grams." she said as she reappeared from the kitchen and went about gathering the things her grandmother required. "He will be fine." Slade reassured the woman. Jillain wouldn't hear it though. She had the boy set up in a room upstairs where he could rest.

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

It was a couple hours later that Slade decided he need to check up on a few things. And asked Jillain to take care of the boy. "And if he wakes up?" the old women asked as she tugged at her coat. They were talking on the porch as to not to disturb the boys rest.

"I won't be long."

"Who the hell is he Slade?"

"Don't tell me Jillain you are so blind, did you not notice the uniform?"

"Still after the bird hrmmm?"

"And this time he is staying put."

The elder woman sighed. "Alright, go and do what you have to do. I have Sariel here, if he intends to run, I have her to track him down." The criminal nodded to the women before sitting himself into a truck and driving off.

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Three days. Three days and Robin was still out cold. "There must of really been some kick to those sedatives." Sariel thought to herself. "And we get to play house nanny." The young women must of looked angery since her grandmother came over to calm her down. "Slade will be back soon." was all she said before sitting herself on the couch.

"Grams... how the hell did Deathstroke get his hands on Robin?"

"He never said."

Sariel resisted the urge to rolls her eyes. "Of course he didn't."

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

He didn't wake up right away, it took some time. His head was still hazy. "What the hell had happened?" he wondered. But better yet where was he? This wasn't the Brotherhoods base. And if he wasn't there, where were the Titans? He shook his head, he had to concentrate on the here and now. Wherever here was.

When his eyes fully opened he noticed the ceiling was white, with dark wooden beams goings across it, reminded him of a old european cottage. Slowly he looked around the room itself. Wherever he was, it was old. Maybe it was an old cottage?

It didn't matter really, what did matter was the Titans. He slowly sat himself up and found it difficult and then noticed the large amount of blankets on top of him and the bucket of water that was to his right. "Ok..." he thought before slowly pushing the blankets off of him and turned around to place his feet on the floor. When he did, he noticed it was cold and he looked down and found his boots and socks were gone. Someone had redressed him into some basic black sweats and a t-shirt and he didn't see his uniform anywhere.

Determined to find out where he was Robin began to move himself up off the bed, it was difficult but then again he was frozen for god knows how long. Unfortunatly, things didn't go as planned and he fell to the floor.

**THUMP!**

"Shit." he thought before pulling himself back onto the bed. He didn't want to draw attention to himself but it was to late since he heard footsteps coming up the stairs. Within seconds a young women entered his little room, and upon looking at him she smiled in his direction. She was pretty. Blue eyes, dark hair, and was built. And it wasn't the build that someone got from just doing excerises either, this girl had seen action before.

"Up and about I see." she said as she leaned on the doorframe.

"How long?"

"Three days."

"Where-"

"Where are you? I'm sorry kid, but that's confidential."

"Kid?" he thought, "She looks to be around the same age as me."

"Look I'm sure you have some reason for... helping me. But I need to leave. Where are my things?"

Sariel put her hands on her hips and shook her head. "You ain't leaving to go anywhere kid. Deathstrokes oders. Besides what you going to do? Fight your way outta here? You can barely even walk. It will take a few hours for the sedatives to wear off. If anything I can help you downstairs. I was making some soup up for grams but I'm sure I made enough for three."

"Sedatives?" Robin held his head to try and ease the thumping he felt. "For what exactly?"

The girl chuckled. "To thaw your ass kid. I've been giving you one twice a day." He shook his head, and decided it would probably be best if he got up and ate something. Since he just felt horriable all over. "I think I could use some of that soup."

The young women helped him down the stairs, it seemd nice here but things just didn't fit right. Who the hell was Deathstroke? Did this Deathstroke free him from the Brotherhood and if he did then why? And who the hell was this girl?

"Sariel."

"Huh?" That startled him. Where did that come from?

"My name, it's Sariel... you didn't ask, so I thought I'd tell you."

"Sorry."

"It's ok... right now let's just worry about getting you some food and getting you back on your feet ok?" Robin nodded and let Sariel help him down the stairs.

**ooooooooooooooooooooooo**

That day Robin spent most of his time getting his legs again. He tried to ask some questions regarding... well anything. But got no answers. Not from the older women or from the younger. He later found out that the older women was Sariels grandmother. But other then that she didn't release much more information. On anything.

Night came and he had been able to walk up the stairs himself. The two were kind to him for the most part but he had a feeling he had to get out of here and soon. He didn't know however he'd be leaving sooner then later.

It must of been about three in the morning when Sariel shook him.

"They found you." was all he heard before she shook him again. "What?" Robin muttered. She looked at him and then to the door. Her grandmother was downstairs talking to someone. "The Brotherhood, they believe your here. Grams is giving us some time, we gotta get you outta here... And I thought your team put them on ice?"

"The last time I saw the Brotherhood I was on ice." he whispered. Sariel nodded. "One of them must of gotten free. Their looking for you, seemed pretty pissed. We need to get you out of here and fast." Robin nodded." Here." Sariel moved to the door and gave him some privacy to get dressed with the clothes she brought him, It was some olive green pants and a black shirt, along with some combat boots and a big black coat and touqe. No where near his usual attire. But he wasn't going to complain. It was something, and with it beggining to snow out there he would need it.

"Ready to go?" Robin nodded and followed the girl out one of back windows, and jumped down into the deep snow.

**oooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**Next chapter: Slade returns to the scene and Robin learns the truth of who freed him. Also some big nasty fight scenes coming up next chappie. Plus is it really the Brotherhood that is looking for Robin? Or someone else?**

**This one may of been a bit slow but I promise the next chapter will get a lil' more exciting. =D This chappie is just kind of a needed thing to fill in the parts before the awesome stuff.**

**Thanks for all your reviews I do enjoy them! If you have any questions ask away. Thank you!**

**-Fangs**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: TT, Slade, and Robin are (c) to DC Comics. Sariel and Jillain are mine tho.**

**I wanted to say thanks for all the faves and follows. It's been a awesome run so far. Anywho here is the next chapter. Got soe fight scenes in here. Hope you enjoy. Please drop me a review! =)**

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

They were booking it through the dark, and deep snow no less. All they could hear was their own footsteps. The forest was vacant. No animals. no people, just the creeks of the trees in the distance. Nothing. It was as if the forest itself was keeping secrets from them. And no matter how far they ran, nor for how long, it would always withhold it's truths from their eyes. Everything was silent until... gunfire.

Sariels eyes immeditly darted in the direction of her grandmothers house. The shots seemed to come from that direction. But the girl knew better then to take the bait. Robin however wanted to go back, but she insisted not to with a simple, yet stern "No."

"But your Grandmother?"

"She'll be fine."

Robin growled at the young women. "How the hell can you be so sure!?"

"Look!" Sariel turned on her heels and glared at the boy wonder. They were evenly matched it seemed since they just glared at one another, both taking a stand on what they thought was right. "She risked a lot to get you out of the damn house, if we go back everything she did for you would be in vain, and I won't let that happen."

Robin gritted his teeth, he hated to admit it. She had a point. Even though leaving someone to die wasn't high on his list of things to do. Going back would be pointless. "We need to move forward."

_Crack._

"What the...?" The two huddled down and tried the best they could to blend in with the trees and snow. Nothing at first but soon a small unit of the Brotherhoods troops passed them by. Robin looked to the girl beside him and put a finger to his lips to signal silence. The two stayed quiet until they thought it was clear. Robin automatically when into detective mode, looking for any leads as to where they came from or where they were going. "We should follow them. See how they got here so fast."

"It's easy to track someone down in three days Robin." The young hero narrowed his masked eyes at the girl. "We were the ones foolish to stay here." she said. "You can't trust anyone... We need to get going."

"AHA! Knew you were hiding somewhere." It was one of the Brotherhood troops. One of them must of doubled back to check if they were hiding out. The trooper pulled out a gun and aimed it at their heads. Sariel seeing this, wasted no time and pulled a gun from her own holster, dropped to the ground and shot the man in the head, before the trooper could even get a shot off. Robin was in shock, then in rage as he turned to Sariel whom was picking herself up off the floor.

"YOU KILLED HIM!"

"And?"

"WHY!?"

"He was going to KILL us!"

"That doesn't-"

_**CRACKLE...**_

"What the-?" It was coming from the body. They turned to look and saw it spark, as if it was never human to begin with. "This isn't-"

**BOOOOM!**

The two were started at first, but now looking over to the soldier, they found it was nothing more then a smoldering robot. Robin ran over to the body. This technology, the way all the wires were connected, so neat, so tidy. He only knew one person that took such effort into electronics. His mind reeled. Screamed at him. The dark aura, that damnable presense. It was here. He took the mask off of the body only to find one of the iconic faces of one of Slades soldier like robots underneath.

Sariel walked over to the man. "He's all yours."

"Thank you Sariel."

The girl departed. Leaving only him. That voice, he knew it anywhere. The Brotherhood wasn't after him. "Slade." The very name was laced with poisen as it left his lips.How the hell did Slade find him out here, unless...

"It seems you woke up a bit premature." The man stood still, still as the forest it seemed. He was waiting for the boy to make his move. But he didn't attack, Robin just slowly turned around. His masked eyes narrowed in anger. He was seething, Slade could tell.

"Sariel, she..."

"Lead you out here as per my orders. She's a good actor you see. She was trained to deceive, trained to survive." Robin growled at the man. Slade kept inching closer and closer with each word he spoke. But Robin stood his ground, he wasn't about to show his nemesis that he was in a weakened state_. "Hello! He asked Sariel to bring you here dumbshit. He obviously has gotten a update on your health and well being." _he bickered with himself. It didn't mattered. The boy wonder was stubborn, he wouldn't fold for just anyone.

"Why?" he spoke with his teeth.

"Why do you think?" Slade was only a few feet away before he stopped and placed his hands behind his back. The two were locked for a few moments as they both made eye contact. Mask to mask.

Robin just glared at the man. The forest was silent again, it began to snow lightly. "Your planning something. Is this some sick joke, to drag me out into the damn woods and then tell me your grand scheme of things!?"

"No." The first punch was thrown by the criminal. Robin barely dodged by preforming a back flip and landing a few feet away.

"Then why!?" Robin burst forth from his crouching position. When nearing his enemy he jumped into the air and twirled around intending to land a roundhouse kick to Slades head, but the mastermind saw it coming and caught the boys foot and one single motion threw Robin into the nearest tree.

A bit dazed Robin shook his head in just enough time to see Slade running at him, he dodged the fist again. The mastermind, seeing this, began to strike perfusingly. And all Robin could do was block, until he saw an opening. In seeing it Robin punched the criminal right in the stomach, then dropped and did a spin kick which would knock Slade off his feet and onto his back. With a smirk Robin went to punch the man only to have his fist caught.

"Trying to knock me out while still on my back, how dishonorable of you Robin."

"SHUT UP!"

Slade kneed him in the stomach. Hard. Really hard.

Robin fell backwards onto his knees, before crouching over and coughing up some blood. Slade stood up and shook his head at the young man before kicking him in the gut. The boy wonder cried out in pain. "_No_." he thought. "_Not again_." He kicked the boy again, and again. This man kept popping up in his life. Kept him fighting in these brutal contests of strength. And right now he had nothing. No weapons, no proper armour, nothing.

Robin enhaled the crisp air and waited for another kick, anticipating it so he could make a move, but nothing. His masked eyes narrowed, his face calm, Robin looked up to the masked criminal and asked again. "Why?"

"Why what Robin?"

"Your Deathstroke... Sariel, she said the name a few times, It fits now." The young hero was crouched over, trying to catch his breath, if he had any left that is after the beating he recieved.

"It's another alias."

"Why... did you free me from the Brotherhood, I could be dead and out of your hair."

"And leave such good potenial to rot? Your worth far more then being a slab of ice for a trophy Robin. The Brain wasn't wanting to let you go, but I convinced him otherwise." Slade looked down on his young foe. He could see the gears grinding away in Robins head. Oh yes the boy knew what he wanted.

"Forget it." Robin glared at the man. "If you think I'll be your apprentice again, you got... another thing... coming." The boy gritted his teeth, Slade just stared down at the boy. "You think you have much choice in that matter Robin?"

"Yes!" With a lot of effort Robin shot up from the ground and decked Slade in the head. His fist connecting to the criminals metal mask defiently hurt his hand but it was worth it. Slade stood a bit dazed and Robin to advantage of it and went to kick the man, but nothing was going his way. Slade caught his foot again and threw him to the ground. The boy grunted in pain.

"Getting a bit better Robin. But you forget you've only recently recovered, you push yourself to far for someone that was recently on ice. Admirable, but foolish."

He hated to admit it but the damnable man was right, he was pushing himself to the brink, he wasn't even close to being in top form, and it was stupid of him to even try and pick a fight with Slade.

His breaths were short, but he had to ask. "Why out here? Why order the girl to bring me out here?"

Slade bent down to help the boy up, not answering Robins questions. He simply instead stated that they were going back to the cabin. "I can either carry you Robin or help you walk, it's up to you." In the end it was Slade helping him walk when he felt weak, or out of breath. Robin would always fight the helping hand however, causing Slade more of a headache then he anticipated.

**oooooooooooooooooooooooo**

When the two arrived back at the cabin. They found the older woman with a rifle in one hand, and a few dead rabbits in the other. Robins mind went back to the gunfire. "_That's where... and Sariel knew_." He stared at the women in question who was sitting on the porch. "_She played on that, and made me believe..." _The young hero slightly narrowed his eyes at the girl. She was taking orders from Slade. Did that mean she worked for the criminal?

Robin slowly turned around to face the man behind him. "The brotherhood never did come to find me did it?"

"No. They wouldn't be able to find you out here. Jillains little hiding spots, ones just like this, are always excellent places to smuggle things in or out, whether it be weapons, or in this case, people."

"I don't get it."

"What is there to get Robin? I left you here in Jillains care for a few days. When I returned do you really think you would of taken care and minded yourself when you saw me step into the household? No, it was for the best to teach you a few lessons out on the field as it were." Robin had a scowled etched onto his face, he wasn't that bad. "The first so called lesson being?" his frown deepened.

"Do not trust anyone." Robin could swear the man was making some sort of joke only he understood and that he was smirking under that metal mask of his.

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

-4 hours later-

"What are you going to do with the boy Slade?" Jillain found him in the basment. Where he had set up a few laptops to monitor the ongoings of his 'business'.

"I believe it's time to take a little vacation. I've already made preperations. Where he is going, he won't come out the same."

"I see." Jillain sighed. "Well if you ever need any help, you know where to find me."

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Robin was left under Sariels watchful gaze. She wasn't about to let him escape, althought that is all he wanted to do at the moment. But he knew he wouldnt get far in his condition.

"I'm sorry."

Robin glared at the woman. "What the hell for?" he spat.

Sariel shrugged it off. "My grandmother is good friends with your master."

"He is **NOT** MY MASTER!" he panted a little after his outburst, clearly out of breath. "Either way." she spoke up. "I'm sorry, I don't usually deal with grams and her little army, not that I can say I'm completley innocent."

"Then what were you doing?" Robin leaned back on the couch and stared out the window, the night sky and the snow that was heavily coming down now was more interesting then programs on the TV. "I was visiting my grandmother..."

Silence. Nothing. He wanted to say something to her, ask for her something. It took a bit but finally... "You shot that robot dead on in the head."

"If your asking what I do for a living you wouldn't like it. But no I don't work for Slade if that's your next questions."

"It wasn't." he said sharply.

"Uh huh... suuuuurrree."

**-1o minutes of silence later-**

"You know the snow is kind of pretty. It just covers up the whole world and swallows it whole." The girl just sat there and looked out the window. Robin agreed. "It is kind of pretty."

Sariel smiled. "Cold, but pretty."

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**Next Chapter: Robin needs to find a way to get away from Slade and he'll try and do so at any cost. But according to Slade that isn't going to happen anytime soon. It's time for a little flight to somewhere only Slade knows.**

**Emmm yep... angsty fighting and whatnot. PLS PLS REVIEW!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: OK! So I'm gonna try and update every Tuesday. Yes it's 1am, So technically it's Wednesday but hey I had some other stuff to do... so I'm sorry it's late! Please no throwing bricks at me ok? =)**

**Anywho please let me know what you think, People seem to like it thus far, which still confuses me but hey! So yea reviews are always appricated! Let me know what you think!**

**And Thanks to all that already have faved, followed and reviewed, you guys are awesome!**

**Anywho on with the story.**

**ooooooooooooooooooooooo**

His eyes opened to the same unfamilair ceilng. This place was not his home. It wasn't his bed in Titans Tower nor was it his room in Wayne Manor. It wasn't disturbing at first, but the thought of where he was and whom he was with... now that was disturbing.

Robin rolled out of bed. Today was the day. Today Slade was going to take him somewhere and today he would make his escape. He had to plan this out, he had to be slippery enough to get out of his grasp. But there was doubt that clung to Robins train of thought. No matter what he did Slade would always be two or three steps ahead of him. In order to slip away unnoticed he was going to have to be craftier then Slade. Which didn't seem possible at times. Well actually, all the time.

There was some clothes left for him on the chair that stood in the corner of the room. He quietly got changed into the black jeans and top that were left for him. Once dressed, he noticed the the bowl of water and soap that was placed on the dresser. Robin dipped his right hand into it and noticed that it was still fairly warm. The cabin had running water, why bring him a bowl? Perhaps Slade was hinting at the fact that for the time being he should stay in his room? "Screw that." he barked to himself. The young hero shook his head. He was kind of grimy from yesterdays little fight anyways. Dipping the cloth and soap into the water he began to lather the cloth but before applying it to his face his hands traced the fabric of his mask. He hadn't taken it off for the entire time he was here and it was beggining to get a little irritating. Normally he took it off at night when he was sure he was alone. But here... here he couldn't chance it. The mask could come off once he got back to the Titans. Or atleast once he got away from Slade.

Once he was cleaned up he slowly opened the door and peered around the corner. No one. "Ok." he thought. "Let's do this quietly."

Robin stepped out into the hallway, and slowly crept over to the banister. There was four rooms up here and one washroom. All of these rooms were small and all of them on the right hand side. It wasn't exactly a hallway, once you came out of your room there was a banister and one could look down into the living room. Also making it really easy for him to be seen. Quickly and quietly Robin moved back to the wall. There wasn't anyone down there at the moment.

"Robin"

The boy in question turned his head to find the criminal lingering out of his would be guest room. "Of course they would set my room up next to his." Robin mentally cringed.

"And where do you think you are going, hrmmm?"

Silence.

Slade glared down at the boy, the silence was unacceptable. "I asked you a question Robin?"

Robin glared at the criminal. "No where." he finally said. "Just heading to the washroom." With that said the young man turned towards the bathroom, walked in, and closed the door. Slade watched him and his little inner fit. His mind was probably screaming at him for lowering his defences. He knew the boy well enough that he would try something... not that he would really get anywhere but Robins mind was always one that was churning away at the bit. Even if he knew he wouldn't get far or anywhere for that matter if he ran, he was still going to take the extra precautions about his surroundings. Another trait he liked about the boy. For all his running off and going head first into battle, when it mattered Robin used his head, and used his cunning and prepared for whatever came next.

Knowing that Robin would abandon the idea of escaping for the time being the criminal turned back into his room.

**oooooooooooooooooooooooo**

It was still early in the morning. No one but the two of them were up. Jillain and her granddaughter were still asleep it seemed.

"Into the car."

Robin gritted his teeth and muttered a "No." before simply standing there and glaring at the man. Slade on the other hand didn't have time for this. "Into the car, **now**, Robin." The young hero didn't move. He stood there not even giving the mastermind a spare glance. A bit fusterated now however, Slade backhanded the boy. Robin didn't see it coming and when Slades hand connected with his face he fell backwards into the snow.

But before Robin could get back up he grabbed the boy by the back of his sweater and dragged him out of the clearing and closer to the treeline. Robin tried to fight off his grip but it was to strong. "I do not need to be picking a fight with you this early in the morning again do I?" Robin narrowed his masked eyes at the man. "We are on a tight schedual."

"I don't want any part of it."

"You don't have much of a choice, Robin."

Robin faught off his grip, Slade letting him go. He quickly got to his feet. The two of them standing only a arms length from one another. Robin instinctly went into a defensive stance while Slade merely stood there with his hands at his back. The two merely watching one another, waiting for the other to make a move.

The man chuckled breaking the silence between them. "Enough of this." The criminal attacked first. Grabbing Robins arm, twisting it getting a yelp from it's owner. Then thrusting the boy into a tree. The impact was hard. Slade merely walked over to the boy and stood over him.

"If you've had enough as much as I have with your additude I believe it is time to get into the car." Slade watched him until the young man nodded as a response.

"Good. Let's get going." Slade turned around and walked silently to the vehicle. Robin, after shaking the snow off of himself, followed behind.

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

A few hours later and they had arrived at one of Slades smaller bases along the border of France and Germany. It was well equipped for being so small. Best yet it had a few helicopters hanging around. Which was perfect for the trip.

Slade had Robin sedated, not wanting the boy to know all of his secrets just yet. Therefore the boy was asleep in the car. Getting him in that kind of state however was difficult he had to admit. But eventually the boy let his guard down.

He had a few of his workers that lived on the base prep the helicopter, as he moved his apprentice into one of the seats. Robin groaned a bit but not much else. By the time he woke up, they'd be close to their destination.

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Again. It happened again. He had spent most of the past few days asleep. All thanks to Slade and his sedatives. He got it, he didn't want the boy to know where he was going but this was getting ridiculous.

Robin tweaked his hand a bit before fully opening his eyes only to regret it. "Had a good sleep Robin?" Robin narrowed his eyes at the man, his face stern, his mouth in a frown.

"Not really."

"That is unfortunate."

He looked around his surroudnings and noticed Slades choice in transporation. "A helicopter? Really? Where you taking me anyways?"

Robin wanted to shudder when he saw the mans singular eye glint for a few seconds, he could feel the man smirk at him from under that metal mask of his. "You will see soon enough."

Silence.

"If your hungary there is some food for you in one of the coolers to your right." Another glare was shot at the criminals way. But he couldn't fight his stomach, he was hungary. Robin grabbed some of the food. He found some boxed cut up veggies and fruits, along with some cheese. It wasn't much but it was a nice snack if anything.

"It isn't poisened or anything is it? Your not going to put me to sleep again are you?"

Slade had pulled out a laptop to oversee any issues with any of his contracts. Looking up from it to his companion he merely grinned at the young boy. "And why would I do that?"

"You've been doing it for the past few days."

The man chuckled darkly. "Perhaps I have, but only for your own good."

"My own good?"

Silence.

He never got an answer from the masked criminal so Robin ate his food quietly and tried not to think of whom he was sitting in a helicopter with. Instead, he tried to think of where he was. It wasn't anywhere he really reconized but he kept his eyes open on the landscape for any idea of his location. He couldn't of been out for that long, it must of been around noon, at the very least. And for the time he'd been out they could be anywhere in Europe, or beyond. "Not good." he thought. "Not good at all."

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**Next chapter: Where is Slade taking Robin? What does he got up his sleeve? And is Robin going to atleast try and make a daring escape... and probably fail? Or not? Who knows! Wait... I do. No I ain't telling. =P**

**I was thinking private jet, but I think allt he countries in Europe are so close together, travel there takes no time at all. Slade would want to take his time, hence the helicopter.**

**OK So how did you like this chapter? PLS PLS drop me a review!**

**Thanks all!**

**-Fangs**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: TT, Robin, Slade and everything basically here *but some oc's* are copyrighted to DC Comics.**

**A/N: Ok so next chapter! YAY! So emm yea, this is kinda more of less a bit of a much needed filler so what happens in the next chapter can ya know... happen. But I hope it's enjoyable nontheless. Also sorry this ones kinda short. But the next chapter will be longer ok? Thanks guys!**

**So anywho let me know what you think, Please review guys! I'd love to know what you think.**

**Anywho on with the story!**

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

It was another few hours before they had landed. And all Robin could think was "Middle East! Middle East! Middle East!" But where exactly in the Middle east he had no clue. He'd been out here a few times before but the Middle East consisted of mutiply countries. They traveled for a bit over deserts and settlements, apparently avoiding any cities... which was smart on Slades part he had to admit. So with all this traveling it should put him somewhere in Iraq, maybe Saudi Arabia. Not exactly a good place to be in at the time.

"I have some business to attend to before we move on." Slade had said as he was stepping down into the outside world from the helicopter. Robin sat there and looked on as the mastermind look in the direction of a small settlment that seemed somewhat lively. "We will need to go the rest of the way however on foot, we will pick up supplies once I've dealt with... Robin!" The boy in question nearly shuddered. Slade turned around and looked at the boy. "Do you intend to stay in there all day?"

Robin glared at the man as he stood up himself and stepped out of the helicopter. If he thought he felt the heat inside it was nothing compared to being out here.

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

This little settlement was actually quite large. It wasn't a major cities obviously but being all the way out here it sure had it's fair share of people, animals, cars and even some technolgy. The locals carried cell phones, no smart phones, but he figured a old flip phone was pretty cheap for out here.

What the hell would Slade need here? The criminal had told him to wait in the corner while he spoke with another man. While he did try to hear what they were saying the two seemed to keep things pretty quiet. Robin tried to keep his mind on other things. His eyes looked to the enterence of the building that seemed to be required for the two men to talk things over. He kept thinking on how easy it would to just run. Right there, right now. But he knew better. If he was going to get away from Slade he'd have to do it at the most opportune time, and right now as not it.

"We're leaving." was all that was said as Slade passed him by, not even giving the young man a look, fully expecting him to follow. Robin sighed and did what would please the mastermind. The two stuck to the back allies, no wanting to be seen. This was a definant for Slade, being in combat gear and his mask would probably terrify the local children. Which made him briefly wonder why he didn't go off and scare the locals. Robin frowed at his own thoughts. But surely Slade wouldn't care about some kids.

"Deathstroke."

Robin mentally jumped. Deathstroke was Slade... Someone here was looking for the criminal, and that someone had a gun pointed at the mans back. But Slade didn't even flinch. Instead he turned around to face his adversary.

"Yes." he spoke, his stance the usual. The mastermind looked the younger man over. And mentally thought of Robins position. His apprentice had made his way to his right hand side, still a bit aways off but further away from the man with the gun. "Good." he thought. Now the man with the nerve to point at gun at him. He was from this country, his skin tone and his accent gave that much away. He wore loose pants and shirt. He`d been wandering the desert, it would explain the light military jacket, to keep ones skin from getting burnt. Also the scarf pulled up around his lower face and the goggles also pointed towards this, but the patch on the right arm on his jacket, that gave him away.

"What exactly do you want?"

"For you to go to FUCKING hell!" Gunfire. The man must of shot his fill, which was about 4 shots before Slade whipped the gun right out of his hands. Within seconds he had the man on the ground and his hand around his throat. "Who sent you!?" The criminal almost snarled. Whoever the younger man was he wasn't very good with a gun since Slade dodged only about two bullets and the other two were complete misfires. His reflexes were far to advanced for a rookie like the kid below him. Which actually confused him more. Why send a kid?

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Slade was distracted. He took his chances and ran. The criminal noticed this and called out to the boy, but he didn't listen. Nor wanted to. This was his ticket out. So he bolted. Robin ran until he couldn't anymore and quickly hid in one of the little hovels. After the whole gunfire incident the people quickly took to hiding, some even on the streets still trying to find where the shots came from, most of them carrying weapons themselves.

He had to find a way out of this town and now. He quickly took one of the residents scarves and wrapped it around his head. It would hopefully help disguise him amongst a crowd of locals wearing the same idea.

In exploring the town a bit more he found a small airport, they were loading some crates onto a old fashioned cargo plan. Sneaking around he got a bit closer to the plane. His breaths were heavy, he wasn't used to the heat and he had no water, but no matter what he had get onto that plane.

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

The man lay dead below him. "League of Shadows." he thought. What would the League of Shadows want with him? Perhaps he had done work for them in the past... but him and Ra's al Ghul always parted on good terms. Unless... "Robin."

No. Even if the Batman had dealings with the League they wouldn't want anything to do with Robin. He was always in the background... the boy never came into the light in the superhero community until he took leadership of the Titans. Something didn't add up here. Any member of the league was far better trained to just walk up to him and point a gun in his face. And how did he even know he was here?

Putting the thoughts aside for the time being, Slade slid the body into an alley then began his search for his apprentice. He would deal with the League later. Right now Robin was his main concern. If one member of the league was out here, then he was certain there would be others.

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Sliding onto the plane was harder then it seemed. They obviously didn't want anyone around to see what they were doing or what they were carrying. All the guards and work men here carried a firearm. There were patrols, not many, but enough to get under his skin.

It took time and all his concentration, but he got on board the plane and quickly took to a hiding spot. He would have to hide out for awhile. How long he didn't know but anywhere was better then being with Slade.

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**A/N: OK Sorry this chappie is kinda short, it's kinda more filler then anything. I just need to get this out there so I can get on with the next chapter, so yea its all kinda necessary. =P Next chapter will be more crazy ass fun I promise.**

**Next Chapter: Robin escapes onto a plane which seems to be his salvation, but is it really? All sorts of stuff goes to hell and Robin is left in ruins. **

**PLS PLS REVIEW! Thank you guys!**

**-Fangs**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: OK so yea much longer chapter this time. Hope ya like it! If ya do pls drop me a review. ALSO uber thansk to all those that have reviewed, thansk so much yer a big help. Really! You all keep me motived. Also every Tueday is update day and I'm late by an hour again! Sorry. It's technically 1am... so it's really Wednesday. Well better luck to me next time.**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Teen Titans, nor Robin and Slade. They belong to DC Comics peoples!**

**And on with the story!**

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

The League of Shadows was an army of assassins built by Ra's Al Ghul. Anyone in the underworld or those who opposed it knew that much. The organization was one that has built over a long period of time, it was far more stealthy then this. Ra's wouldn't just send a man out with a gun to kill Slade. "No." he thought. "He'd do it a much more suttle way."

The Batman had few ordeals with the Al Ghul Family. Robin having dealt with a lot of it as well. But if anything Ra's would always go for the Bat. Why go after Robin, if that was even the whole ordeal. But then again, the man didn't seem like an assassin. The boy lacked skill. His aim was off, he was a rookie at best. Making Slade come to the conclusion that the man that tried to kill him, wasn't League of Shadows material. So that begged the question as to who? Why? Well that could be many possibilities. But what bothered him the most was how the hell did that kid sneak up on him AND Robin?

Speaking of Robin,"Where did he run off to?" Slades mind changed subjects as he was searching for Robin. The boy wasn't dumb, he'd keep to as many shadows, nooks and crannies as he could. It was then when he thought the had looked nearly everywhere he noticed the tiny airport on the edge of town. An old cargo plane was being loaded with flates of crates containing something akin to weapons. He was guessing that a weapons dealer would be making a few bussiness calls, especially with this many crates. War was a huge bussiness here in the Middle East. A bussiness which he himself dealt with at times. Gunrunning really wasn't his style, but the dealers were always ready to deal out so to speak. The weapons were basic, but basic was good when you had nothing. The locals probably got their weaponary from these people. Rual places like this, the deals must of thrived off of these places.

"Robin." He saw the boy slip onto the plane without even one of those idiots noticing. He'd have to correct this. The boy wasn't going anywhere. Flipping out his phone he slid through his contacts, dailed one.

"Wintergreen. Time to move onto the ulterior movement. He's on a plane. A weapons dealer plane. He'll be heading over the desert."

Ending the call knowing that a different plan will be put into place. Robins little daring escape will get him far, or so he thinks.

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

After the plane had all it's cargo on board and ready to go, the cargo doors closed up. Robin concealed himself the best he could as a few of the workers sat down and buckled themselves in preperation for take off.

"What the hell was I thinking?" Robin mentally cringed at himself. It wasn't one of his best plans, he had to admit, but it got him away from Slade and whatever the masterminds intentions where for him. "No way, not again." Robin would never become that madmans apprentice again. In retrospect the idea of jumping onto a plane seemed good... if it meant escapeing his enemy. But still, the plane itself was old, the people onboard, defienltly something fishing going on. They were smuggling something... what? He didn't know.

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

It would be a couple of hours before he felt some turbulance. The workers were up and about however. Something was amiss. They seemed kind of frantic, but why? He couldn't understand their language. Not until a older man came into the back area where he had been hiding out and started speaking in Arabic, along with some English, tellin them all to "dump it".

"Dump it?" he thought, it was only then he relized they meant the cargo when they started opening up the cargo door on the back end of the plane. "Shit" he said also noting he said it kind of loud. Suddenly he went from being hidden to being a target. The workers had their guns drawn. Robin gulped. The older man stepped foward and yelled out to come foward. The young hero knew hiding wasn't going to get him anywhere. But before standing up Robin took his mask off and put it in a pocket. If anything they wouldn't take to kindly to having one of the worlds Heros on their plane. They would probably automatically think he was here to take them down. So putting it aside for now was probably for the best.

"Don't shoot!" he said aloud as he lifted himself unto his feet, and raised his hands above his head. "A Kid?" was all the man said before taking a puff out of his cigar. "I just wanted to bum a ride... I got no home, I just..." Robin played the fool well.

"Not good enough kid." The man lifted a gun to Robins head and cocked it. He didn't flintch, after working in Gotham for so long the idea of guns didn't scare him so much. Sure he was shot once... that whole ordeal was why he moved to Jump in the frst place. Bruce didn't want him running around the city anymore, so what does he do? Goes to find his own city.

"Your not a ordinary kid are you?" So probably _**not**_ flinching is what gave him away, any normal kid would of been freaking out by now. "No." was all he said. The man laughed. "Bumming a ride eh?"

Robins blue eyes narrowed at the man. "Sort of..."

The man laughed again. He was a odd one, caucasion, dressed like a cowbow, boots and heelspurs to match. The scarf and cigar gave him the final touch. "Drop the whole load, including the kid."

"WHAT!?"

"Sorry kid I got a bussiness to run and you just got into the wrong place at the wrong time. Boys! you all got a rat to kill."

Robin shot daggers at the mans back as he turned to leave. Letting his workers deal with the so called infestation. This guy was almost as irritating as Slade. Pissed off now Robin began a fight with a few of the guards. A few punches and a few kicks in their direction was given before they started to open fire. He wanted to get to the man in the cowboy boots. Wanted to get to saftey and would preferably like to ring the cowboys neck.

Taking cover behind a few of the crates he began to noticed the planes suttle shift. The flates began to move on their own accord. "This isn't good." It wasn't long before the plane was in a upward direction and the cargo began to fully shift to the back of the plane. Hopping on top of one of the crates Robin did a roundhouse kick to one of the workers before he got a shot off, afterwards quickly jumping onto another crate.

The workers on the other hand at this time were scrambling to get into a seat. Very few actually caring what their stoyaway was doing at the time. It seemed the man didn't care for the health and saftey of his workers. "Not surprising." he mumered to himself.

Robin leapt from one crate to another, all the while looking out for the guards. As soon as he approcached one however he made quick work of them, knocked the gun from their hands before knocking them unconcious. Quickly he made his way up to the door that lead to the cockpit. There was to many lives at stake here, not just his own. This man was just going to let his own men fall to their deaths if they didn't get to their seats in time. And time isn't something he gave them. It was painful enough as it was just hanging onto the handle of the door and just fighting with the door to open it, but even more so was his battle with gravity as crates began to fall out of the back of the plane, and as the force itself was literally tearing at him to let go and come back down to earth. If he didn't do something soon, the workers that were not tied in would fall into the desert below.

Gripping onto the door he finally managed to open it. But when he did he was not expecting the cowboy himself standing before him.

"Level out the plane! Your going to kill your own men!"

He laughed. "Their expendable kid."

"I'm warning you! Level out the plane!"

"Fuck you kid." the older man went in for a punch to the kids head but Robin saw it coming and blocked it. "LEVEL OUT THE PLANE!"

The two were having a power stuggle just to keep level within the tiny doorframe. The older man played dirty however and a kick was the man's next move. He didn't have a lot of room, he was standing between Robin and the wheel to the plane itself and he wasn't about to budge. Robin took the blunt of the kick but didn't budge himself either.

All the crates were falling out of the back of the plane now, some even knocked themselves over and weapons splayed across the floor as they to began to slide out of the back. "Weapons?" he thought. "He's a weapons dealer."

Robin growled before head butting the man a couple times in the head, rendering the man to be in a lot of pain before Robin punched his lights out.

Quickly he seated the cowboy in one of the back seats before screaming at the actual pilot to level out the plane. The piolet slowly began to do so until a singular shot tore at his leg and the boy fell to the ground. His right shin was in agony and he turned to see whom was responsible. The older man smiled. "Get lost kid."The man grabbed the boy from his sitting position. Robin grabbed at the mans arm, trying to save himself. In doing so he noticed the patch on his arm. It was the same symbol as the one on the man that attacked Slade. It looked like something from Leauge of Shadows... but something was off.

The man glared at the boy. "It's been a fun run kid, but now it ends. Go fly home!" With that said he tossed the boy from the cockpit and left the kid to fall to his death.

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**Next Chapter: Robin falls to his death. While Slade puts a few more things into motion. And who are these people with all the patches? The symbols suggest something they are truely not. So what's up with that? All in the next chapter!**

**So yep there ya have it, see longer then chapter 5. Also I may have to come back and change to grammer errors but it's late, I'm bushed, I'll be back to do repairs tommorrow.**

**PLS PLS REVIEW, THANK YOU!**

**-Fangs**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: Robin, Slade and all that jazz is (c) to DC Comics. Sariel is mine tho' foo'!**

**A/N: SO I want to say I'm super sorry for not updat ing last week. I've had some major things going on at work that have been stressing me out to the max. I'm doing a bit better now. Plus I'm making a portfolio so I can go back to school. So yea... super extra STRESSFULL!**

**So sorry again guys!**

**So anywho this chapter... I kinda like it. Kinda. Anywho Read and enjoy and pls let me know what you think! Also in the last two chapters I've fixed up a bunch of errors that comes from me writing this thing at 2am and half asleep and can't write properally. lol Thanks to all that noticed my bad typos. I think I've had most of them fixed now. I'm not grammer wizard tho'. So hopefully I got most of them.**

**So anywho ENJOY!**

**oooooooooooooooooooooooo**

The cowboy had thrown him from the cockpit, and Robin seemingly bounced across the cargo hold before his back firmly landed on a crate as it began to slide across the floor. Shaking the blunt force of the impact off he quickly noticed the pile of crates he had landed on where at the edge of the plane. Instinctly he put one of his arms through one of the straps that was holding the whole flat together before he and the cargo took the pundge. He swore however that has he fell he heard the man laugh at him.

"Oh shit!" he looked at the height he was at. How he'd love to have his utilty belt now.

Robin metally cringed at his perdiciment. "Think Richard, Think!" It was then he saw a piece of of the strap flapping around, it clunked against the wood of the crates with it's metal circular end piece. "A parachute!" Robin grabbed for it but quickly looked to how high he was. If he was to high up the parachute wouldn't work. He had to do it at the right time. When planes fly over and dropped cargo they are usually at a lower altitude. But being that they wanted to fly up so damn high and dump it all, he wasn't currently near the right point to pop the chute.

He'd have to wait for the right moment.

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

He wasn't fond of the idea, but the second plan would have to work it's charm. He couldn't very well go out into the desert and simply retrieve the boy. No, let him learn his own lessons. This world out here wasn't as kind as Jump city. It wasn't the sheltered areas Batman had shown him with only a bit of the gritty here and there. No, Robin was going to see how the world really worked. Gotham may of shown him what a sinkhole the world can be, but the boy was like the bat, he had faith in the people. But now he was alone and no team or the Batman to help him. Out here everything and everyone would work against him. However, Slade was positive Robin could handle as much as he could dish out to the boy.

Right now however he was more interested in the man on the ground shrivelled up on the ground in pain. The man in question wore one of the patches on his right arm and he was intent on getting to the bottum of this.

He had asked the man several questions on repeat it seemed. The man... or rather the boy, he must of been about twenty, said nothing for the longest time before blurting out something about the "ben Elohim", and began to muttered something in a foriegn language before swallowing a death pill that was probably ingrained into one of his teeth.

Apparently the league of shadows had nothing to do with it... which made sense, but who or what was this "ben Elohim"? It was something new.

Slade took the coat off the body and examined the patch, it was a dagger and a snake. Two things that were closely tied in with the League of Shadows. He was going to have to have a talk with other members of the Society when he got back from this little mishap of an adventure.

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

The time was right, he was low enough to the ground. Robin grabbed the pull string and tugged at it releasing a rather large parachute to billow out above him. The boy grasped at one of the strapes to ready himself for the force that could jerk him off when the parachute took in a whole amount of the wind.

When he was nicely floating down to the ground Robin looked around for any sign of the plane coming back around. But there was nothing. He didn't think anyone was chasing them but perhaps they had to dump the illegal cargo into the middle of the desert since where they were landing there could be people waiting for them, to arrest them for gun trafficking. That or someone _was_ actuallychasing them. With the fight with the cowboyish figure he wouldn't of noticed. Eaither way when he'd land he'd be in the middle of the desert with nothing.

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

"FUCK!" she screamed. She was mad. Jillain could tell. The woman sighed and asked "What happened?" Sariel turned to her grandmother and sighed. "They want me back." was her only answer. The younger women shook her head and announced that it was always on her time off that they needed her most. Sariel turned to go upstairs to her room to start packing the her things.

The report said something about a few deaths of their agents. Being killed off by some unknown being. All of them were tortured and all of them had taken the death pill.

Before leaving her grandmother told her one simple thing. "Be careful with the games you play."

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Landing wasn't so rough. But getting to the ground took longer then he expected. Robin jumped off the crate and landed into the deserts sea of sand. He took a deep breath. He had no idea where he was. But first things first. He was going to go through these crates to see if he could find something useful. But he had to be careful he didn't want to exhaust himself in this heat. But he had to find a means to open the crates. They had dumped everythere, not only did they drop the crates out the back but anything that wasn't strapped down went to. There had to be something.

Walking around he nearly tripped over something. Looking down he found it was a crowbar. "Perfect." he said before walking to his first box of cargo. Upon opening the crate he found what he expected. A bunch of guns. He frowned at his findings. There had to be some crates with water and supplies in them.

The second crate. Again, not what he was looking for. Guns. Not riffles it seemed but a few cases that were probably holding handguns. "Wait a second." Robin grabbed a parcel that was tucked into the side and opened it. "Probably ammo." he thought. But no, he found himself a combat knife. A few actually. He only needed one however. It would be useful out here, not that he'd kill anyone with it. But against the deadly spiders and scorpians out here, he rather have something then nothing. He took the knife and stuck it into his belt, the blade now resting against his hip.

"Maybe the crates that have supplies in them are marked?" Look around at a few of the various flates of cargo he did indeed notice most of them didn't really have anything important on them. If anything they had logos of various companies on them to try and play up the idea that it wasn't guns in the boxes. Until he noticed one with a big red cross on it. "That's gotta have something in it."

Walking over to the flat of crates he soon found himself atop of it taking the strapes off that once held all them all together. Upon finishing his task Robin opened up the crate to find indeed what he was looking for. A canteen of fresh water, and some medical supplies. He wouldn't be able to take a lot, but he'd take what he could. Robin knew the desert heat could kill a man, so he only took as much as he could carry for when he was in a weakened state.

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Looking into the tiny airports reports the cargo ship Robin had snuck onto wasn't on the list at all. Which was odd. No matter what all flights had to be recored, had to be listed somewhere. Slade didn't like where this was going. He figured hacking into their system would give him leads as to where exactly that plane had taken his apprentice. But nothing. The board was wiped clean.

Something or someone didn't want anyone to know where that plane was going. Meaning Robin was in a lot more then what he bargened for if he was still on that plane. Which actually worried the mastermind. He was going to have to keep a very good sharp eye on the boy.

But right now he had no idea where the damn plane had taken him to. He was going to have to get some inside knowledge.

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

With all the supplies he had, Robin set out into the desert. He had no idea where he was going. But it was better then staying here. He did know one thing about the desert however, and that is that you have to keep moving, if you stay in one spot for to long you'll die. So there was no other options.

Mustering up all his strength and courage Robin took he first few steps away from the so called dump site and out into the open and deadly desert.

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**Soooo what do ya think all? Is Robin gonna get lost in the desert? Who are these ben Elohim guys? WTF is going on!? Yea ok... tune in next week. =P**

**Next chapter: Robin wanders the desert alone, the heat is driving him mad, Meanwhile Slade is coming to get him back... or something like that lolz**

**Anywho let me know what you think! PLS PLS REVIEW**

**Thanks you alls! Yous da bestest!**

**-Fangy**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Again I want to say I am sooo sorry for not updating this. I will finish this story but I've had a lot of personal things come up in the past few weeks and anything artistic and creative has been put on hold. But no worries I'm kinda back now. I know I said that last time but I plan to update more okies? Thanks guys! Rock on! As for this chapter... DESERTS! WATER! THE STRUGGLE! Sorry if it's kinda like OMG so much desert but I had to get this outta the way to get to the next chapter. Bare with me!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Robin or Slade or anything TT related, it all goes to the lovely DC COMICS y'all!**

**ooooooooooooooooooooooo**

The desert heat was something akin to be thrown into a oven, at its highest temperature. Robin felt himself getting weaker and weaker. But he struggled on. His pace was slow, but it still got him somewhere. He also kept telling himself only to drink from the canteen if he was really thirsty. He had to save _some_ of it.

Hours felt like days and days felt like weeks. It was like he lost count altogether. When he did sleep it was when he found a odd structure of rocks, and quickly took shade underneath them. All the while being careful of the deadly predators the desert was home to. Scorpians and spiders... all poisonous. He had some medical supplies but he was unsure that he had something to sustain anything that came from a spiders bite.

Breathing heavy Robin obvserved the area around him. The desert did hold some surprises. Now was a excellent example of such things. "A well." he thought hopeful. In some areas of the desert water could be found three meters deep from ground level. Smirking at his find Robin began to tug at the rope that was laying on the ground. Soon enough he had the bucket in his hands only to find it void of water.

"DAMMIT!" Robin snapped and threw the bucket to the ground. He knew he was running out of water and had to find some source and soon before he had nothing left.

Panting he gathered his strength and stood up to once again start the journey into the ocean of sand.

**oooooooooooooooooooooooo**

"Three days", he thought aloud to himself. He's been out here for three days. He was kicking himself for not taking more supplies but in afterthought it would of slowed him down. One had to walk slowly in the desert as to not to exhaust themselves. But one also had to make sure only to cary what they could. To much and you'll be overexerting yourself and you'll be drinking all your water and be out in no time at all.

Still it seemed like he was getting no where. Like he was walking in circles. "Stupid." he thought. He had no idea where the hell he was or what he was doing. He never been stuck in a desert before. The very idea enraged him, he would of shown it to if he had the energy.

Even when he slept, if he got any at all, it was difficult. The temperature dropped to freezing. This place hated him, it wanted him to leave and he would gladly do it if he knew the way out. Last night was problematic. He couldn't sleep, it was to cold. And he had no blankets, nothing but a few supplies and the shirt on his back.

He was begining to understand why many had called these places hell on earth.

**ooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Fourth day. Today he came across what looked to be the remains of a plane stuck in the dunes. One wing was outstretched to the sky while the other was penetrated into the sand.

Quickly Robin wandered over to it, finding the plane was unfortunatly empty. When the plane went down the piolet must of parachuted out, landing probably a few miles away from the plane itself. Opening the door the young man took a deeper look into the remains of the plane. There wasn't much of anything there however. No supplies, no water. The boy wonder cringed. There was nothing of use in the plane.

Letting out a sigh Robin knew if anything he could use the plane to provide shelter against the heat for now. When it started to cool he'd begin walking again.

**oooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Fifth day.

"A settlement." Robin beamed.

Approaching the small town his mind reeled with the idea of fresh water. But it was cut short when he entered the small village. There was nothing here. Not a living soul. The place had been abandoned. But they must of left a running well behind. If you dig deep enough there would always be some source of water... if that was the case then why did they all leave?

Nevertheless Robin went on a search for a well of some sort. There had to be something here. It took him awhile before he found a bordered up area sheltering a old fashioned water pump. With a smirk on his face and some dread in his heart Robin began to pump. At first nothing. But he continued anyways.

Minutes later that felt more like hours, there was still nothing. He pumped a little harder.

Nothing.

"Come on give me something here." Robin barked. He should of stayed with Slade, atleast he wouldn't be out here in this heat fighting with a old water pump. "Come on!" A few more pumps and then... something.

Mud.

Odd, but it meant water was coming. He contined to pump more. And more until... "Water!" Robin grabbed his canteen and pumped some into it before pouring it all over his head. His hair now sticking to his face, his skin felt like it was dancing in joy at the miraculous touch of the liqued. Knowing not to drink to much at a time, even though his body was screaming for it, Robin took a few sips of the fresh water. But before long he found himself taking in full gulps. His mind told him no, if the water was contaminated he would be throwing it up which would make him even more dehydrated, but at the time he just broke down. He didn't care what his mind was telling him, he wanted the water.

After having his share he quickly took a few more drinks and then topped off his canteen. Thankful that luck was on his side and the water was not contaminated, Robin began to wander the small ghost town. The settlement may of been abandoned. But it must not of been to long ago. He would stay here for a couple days he figured, try and find something on where he was. It looked like for the most part the people here just picked up and left. It seemed all the important personal things were gone but the everyday needs where still here. First thing was first, he had to replentish his supplies. Which was not a easy task, when the people left this settlement they took most of the supplies, which he didn't blame them for. But he did find some rations oddly enough. Meaning the town at one point had some military in the area. All in all what he found wasn't much but it was something.

Second on the list, he had to figure out where he was. If the place had some sort of military here, no matter how small the unit was, there must of been a base of command for them. And in there he was hoping to find some maps of the local area. Finding the office wasn't hard, but looking for anything in it was difficult. The place had been destroyed. Something had gone down here before everyone left.

Shaking his head away from any of the terriable feelings about the situation, Robin sucked it up and made his way through the office. The windows where broken, there was glass on the floor. Furnature was tossed across the room. Didn't make much sense but oh well. He made his way to a filing cabnet and began to go through files, all written in a language he didn't understand.

Finally however he came across a map. The boy wonder narrowed his eyes. Again in a language he didn't understand, but you didn't always need to know the language on the map to be able to read it. Turning around he wipped the desk clean of any objects that would get in the way of him laying the map flat on the surface.

"Hrmmm..." he pondered over where exactly he was for some time now, he had an idea. But nothing solid. Slade had taken him to the middle east. Saudi Arabia he figured, but where exactly he had no clue. But looking at the map told him he was on the border of Saudi Arabia and Yemen. "Shit..." Robin had landed himself right into the middle of one of the worlds deadliest deserts. The Rub' al Khali. Also known as The Empty Quater.

Which begged a question. If he was in the empty quater, how close was he to Yemen? The entire country was in the midst of a civil war. People were just coming up and killing each other for no reason it seemed. Children were forced to bare arms to protect their families. He sighed. Looking over the map again told him he was indeed closer to Yemen then he was to Saudi Arabia. He would have to make his way to a populated town and go from there. Hopefully he could also call in the Titans from there as well.

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

He stayed in the settlement for two days. Enough time to gather supplies, take a scub bath, and clean himself a little bit. Soon Robin once again found himself setting out into the desert in hopes he could reach the next town that was on the map he aquired. He had some better supplies this time around, meaning his survial rate went up a few points. Which would make anyone glad. The best thing he other then the map he had commendeered was that Robin had found himself a blanket to keep him warm at night. Win win if you asked him.

**oooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**Sorry for any typos, I'm gonna go through it again. I got someone else to read it to so hopefully less typos. XD So anyways what ya think? I want this to be very much just a chapter of survival in the desert kinda idea. Yes I did do some reaserch so I wasn't blabbering about nothing. PLS PLS let me know what you thought. I would love to know, I love reviews!**

**So bare with me, less desert survival in next chapter, probably more Slade to... **

**Next chapter: Does Robin find a populated town, is he able to contact the Titans... and someone finds him but not who he would want to find him. All up next chapter.**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Ok here is chapter 9! Sorry for being so late, I've just had a lot of stuff come up in the past month or so that need my attention. So emm yea... Robin gets lectured... by someone! You'll see. Anywho let me know what you think.**

**BTW if anyone ever needs to write about adventerous adventures in the desert, I highly recommend Uncharted 3's OST. I mean the music is great in the game but it's faboo when writing about that part of the world. **

**Thanks for all the reviews, you guys rock!**

**Also just so you guys know, there is now a link to a charrie sheet of Sariel on my profile. In case ya wanna see what she looks like.**

**Disclaimer: Robin, Slade is (c) to DC Comics yo! The Rub'al Khali belongs to itself, and Sariel is mine! No Stealies!**

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Another five days in the desert is what it took for the heat to totally drain the boy of any energy. Robin always told himself he was resilient. Stronger then the rest when it came down to the final battle. But this desert had beaten him to a pulp. His mind didn't scream at him to not do it, to not fall. Instead it told him to give in, like it had been doing the entire time he'd been out here, but he always ignored its pleading call to give in. Now however, he couldn't help it. His knees gave in and he collapsed into the hot sand.

The sand itself burned, but it didn't matter. The relief from just laying there, with no motion at all... after walking so far was worth all the pain in the world at this moment. But he told himself he'd get back up in a few minutes, he'd continue the journey. But he didn't.

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Cold. But dry. He heard someone speaking in a tongue he didn't understand. His hand twitched a little. A sign he was waking up. The people seemed close by, maybe even above him.

He began to cough, it hurt since his throat was dry. He briefly wondered how long he'd been out before a man rolled him over and started to speak to him. His words making no sense to the boy wonder, but he was able to get across to the man that he was okay for the most part. The men were locals of the area it seemed, probably crossed this desert a thousand times. And here he was passed out in the middle of The Empty Quater.

Robin shook his head, the man had given him some water and didn't relize it until he drank something just how much his throat burned. Coughing a bit more the men around him were talking amongst themselves. A few, about four of them mounted on horses. But one stood out. She dismounted her horse and walked over to the boy. "My my, what do we have here?"

Robin nearly spat his water at the mere sight of her. "Shit." he thought. "If she's here then Slade will know my whereabouts in no time." Sariel must of read his mind when she bent down and threw a smirk in his direction. "You need not worry about Slade. He won't be getting any help from me."

"I'm so sure about that. Unlike two weeks ago."

"That was different."

He coughed. "Really?" he replied as sarcastically as he could.

Sariel handed him another canteen of water, Robin taking it gingerly this time. Already having quenched his thrist for the most part. But water was water. "How the hell did you end up here of all places?"

"I could ask you the same." Robin glared, then a look of shock passed through his eyes. His mask! He didn't have it on.. then how did Sariel know it was him? Robin shook his head, and told himself at the moment it didn't matter. He could sort things out later.

She was talking to the men in their language. She seemed to speak it fluently. She did say she was a operative of sorts... but out here? What was going on way out here? Unless he was closer to Yemen then he thought.

He was stuck in his throughts when she disturbed him. "Alright, we're taking you with us. Got a nice little outlook in a much more civilized town."

"I'll need to call the Titans from there, if that's ok?" His tone came out a lot more snarkier then he intended. If it at all bothered Sariel, she didn't show it. "It will take us two days to get there. I warn you, we're entering into Yemen. Civil war is at an unrest there. Your hero friends may not be welcomed."

"Why not!?" He spat out with the little energy he had, making him sound weaker then he wanted. With his little outburst he was unsure now how the young women would react. Instead of answering however she helped him up onto his feet, gave a few orders in that foreign language of hers and then proceeded to help him up onto the back of her horse. Only for her to follow and take the reigns.

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

They had set up camp for the night. Sariel and her little crew of people were far more prepared then he ever could of been. She must of had atleast ten men with her, all of them in military garb in some form or another. It didn't seem that they stood for any nation. Perhaps they were a mercenary group, or part of a vigilante private military. Sariel to, she was part of all this. Things about her made a little more sense now. How she was able to shoot the robot right in the head in a single shot. Her idea of survival. even her grandmother... albeit Jillain was a mystery still to him but seeing Sariel here in some military get up with a bunch of guys with guns... something just clicked. Still she wasn't someone he could trust. This women mostly likely killed people.

"You should get some sleep." she said as she came down by the fire one of her men had made. The camp consisted of three tents. Two for sleeping, one for lounging, or battle planning maybe? "Not tired." was his answer.

"When your stuck out in the desert one should always get as much rest as possible."

Nothing. She sighed. "What you going to do when you call your friends. Last I heard you were declared dead."

This news shocked him. "What?" he said as he spun around to meet her. "They think I'm dead?"

Sariel shrugged. "Yea, everyone thinks your dead after the whole Brotherhood of Evil ordeal. Someone made it offical. So it may be a big surprise to them to find out your actually alive. I wouldn't worry to much about them thought. Last I heard the Titans were doing just fine without you."

"Well that's supportive."

She looked to the stars and told him in a hush voice. "I meant what I said earlier. They won't be welcome."

He looked at her in a different light this time, she had said the words so softly as she looked to the sky. The stars loomed over them, enveloping them. "You never answered my question as to why? They are heros. They-"

"Are not welcome in a land that is consitantly torn apart by war. America has it's heros, it has its soldiers, it has its Supermans and Batmans. But here, out here we have nothing but the shirts on our backs. The Justice League could come out here, do some work around these parts. Help out the innocent and all that righteous stuff. Kids are dieing out there and they do nothing. They stay in their cities protecting only the few. When there is millions more out here everyday that need help, that could use it ya know?"

She sighed. "But nothing is ever done to help these people."

Robin narrowed his eyes at the girl. He wanted to sneer at her in disdain, but he settled for a more disgruntled look. "Maybe because no one ever gave us a chance out here. Or maybe we're just not welcome." He smirked at his last comment.

"Oh please. You've had many chances to make a stand out here, but word for help has always gone silent."

"I doubt that."

"Robin, do you honestly think a bunch of kids want to arm themselves with guns to protect their families? Do you think it's right that they should have to sacrifice themselves to save others? To you it might be ok for _you_ to do it. But you were trained in a city that gave you everything you could ever desire. You had a choice. Think of it, these kids didn't even have a childhood. Many of them grew up wielding a gun. This world is harsh and cruel and your so called heros see this every day on the news and yet they do nothing."

She sighed again, "And so we have to do it ourselves."

Silence. It was there again. The two sat apart from one another looking into the fire until Robin spoke up. "You don't even look like your from here. But you speak the language. I think you suited the cabin more." His eyes never once left the fire that danced before him.

"One could say that." she mumered. "But..." a little louder this time. "My heart belongs out here. I was an American like you once. My childhood was pretty good, until one summer my parents wanted to do some traveling. Jerusalem seemed to them like a interesting spot to take a six year old. We went on a trip to some of the surroudning ruins. Shit happned, it all went downhill and I got front row seats. I was then beaten and sold off to the highest bidder. It was a man that took me to Iraq..."

"So you were saved?"

"No, this man used me and about thirty other kids around my age. Over the course of a year he trained us, and then let us loose in a full battleground filled with adult soldiers. We were unexpected to say the least. Out of the thirty kids, four surived. And I was one of them." She shook her head a little to shake away some of the nightmarish memories. "After that I simply survived... Like I always have."

Robin was a bit shocked to say the least. What happened to this women was monstrous. Sariel was a survivor of being a child soldier."That's how I know Robin, that you gotta do it yourself, no ones ever going to come save you here. There isn't any heros in a war. Just victoms. It's a different world here and that's why they won't be welcomed." She looked at the young hero wth a smile on her face. One day he'd understand. "Get some rest, we got a long day tommorrow."

Without another word Sariel got up and left him with his thoughts.

**ooooooooooooooooooooooo**

The plane was headed to Yemen. Finally after a lot of research he found his apprentices cargo plane. This was not good at all. Yemen was in a state of civil war. Literally being torn apart. However, it did fall into place with the seconardy plan. Robin would learn of the world and it's wars. That its kill or be killed out here. It was risky. A little to risky. Knowing Robin he rather be shot at then pick up a gun and shoot down his enemy.

With this in mind Slade made arrangements to travel to Sanaa. If anything he'd keep and eye on the boy. To do this he may have to use a dissguise or two.

**ooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**A/N: Sanaa is the captial of Yemen in case your wondering. Sorry if it's kinda short. But I promise a bit more action and less talking next time!**

**Pls pls Review guys and Thank you! Keep in mind I will be going over it again probably and fixing any typos and errors but I think I got them all.**

**-Fangs**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: Slade, Robin are copyrighted to DC COMICS. Sariel is mine tho! No stealies!**

**A/N: Here's another chapter for ya! Hope you enjoy! I'm gonna try and update more regular from now on, but I've also been doing a lot of art lately. I posted a pic of Sariel is anyone is interesting. It's on me dev account .com**

**Anywho let me know what you think! I want to say thanks to everyone that has reviewed and is following this story. I'm just glad people are liking it. =) And I hope you find the story as rewarding as I do. XD **

**So PLS PLS Review guys, let me know what you think!**

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Two days, and they had finally arrived at a city known as Sa'dah. It was apparently one of the capitals of Yemen. Sariel explained that it was dangerous territory here since Sa'dah was currently under control of The Houthis. A group that's been going around and taking city after city. Bad thing was as Sariel also explained, that they had tried to take Aden a few months back. Also he noted that the girl said something under her breath about something else, another group. The one that funded all this? He could ask, but she probably wouldn't answer. Sariel kept a lot of things to herself, and never shared anything to anyone.

Although, from the little he did know of her, she seemed to have a lot of intel on her surroundings at all times. Perhaps she had some sort of operatives working on the inside to get her the info. "Sounds like something Slade would do." he thought to himself. Or maybe she just heard if from the grapevine. Either way the girl didn't seem like she wanted to get involved with this matter. Not to enthusastic about helping out a side to win... And awhile ago she was preaching about Superman coming to save them all. About what a glorious idea that would be? But instead having to deal with the problems all on their own because no one would come to their aid. What was her deal? Now she wanted to stay out of it. Now she didn't want to help others... Or she really meant it when she said everything had to be done on your own out here. Meaning she was going to leave them to fight their own battles. She certainly wasn't going to help them. Not when no one helped her all those years ago.

Did she want pay back? Revenge? "Who knows?" he thought as he shook the thoughts away.

The city was all hustle and bustle, but what disturbed him the most was walking past families and people trying to rebuild after what looked to be bombings. The stone houses were in ruins. These people had nothing to begin with and now it seemed they had nothing at all.

Robin almost lost himself in the thick air filled with the saddness and grief that surrounded him. This was no city, it was the remerents of a war zone. And if there was any indication that it could continue, then he was certain it would. And these people would be caught up with it. "This is right..." he muttered to no one but himself.

**ooooooooooooooooooooooo**

The city wasn't large and it wasn't long until Sariels tongue started speaking in that forgien language of hers again. They had stopped outside a old wooden door, painted green for color he supposed since the rest of the buildings were brown and rather dull.

She and the men dismounted their horses, he himself following suit. "We're gonna sell the horses, and we'll go by car from here on out." Sariel gave Robin a throughtful glance. "We should be able to find you a place where you can call up your friends here to."

Robin simply nodded.

"We'll spend the night here, get some extra provisions... You ok?"

Robin jerked towards her. "Yea." he muttered. "I'm fine."

**oooooooooooooooooooooooo**

That night Robin found himself amongst the company of Sariels men more so then herself. They spoke little english but that was fine by him. He liked to be left alone... for the most part. Right now however he really missed the Titans. He would love to have their company, but they thought him dead. Which presented him a new problem. It took him awhile but he found an American newspaper. The front page was evidence enough that the Titans were going on without him. "REVERED HERO ROBIN DECLARED DEAD" The mere idea sickened him. But it was something he could fix. His main concern however was how were the Titans doing without him? He had trained them well, he wasn't to worried about them handling the city. He was worried about their welfare. He knew that if had lost anyone on that team he'd be grief stricken, he couldn't imagine how they were feeling right now.

The article was actually more then a page or two, he was pretty pleased with himself. Boy were they going to be shocked when he came home.

"You from America?"

A man sat down across from him. An ageing man, probably about mid fifties he guessed. He had grey hair and a gotee that still gave the man a rugged look, the eye patch however. that did it. It fitted the whole assemble of the uniform he was wearing.

"I suppose...?"

"Ahhh that is why you cling to your heros eh?" The man eyed the newspaper. Robin just looked at the man, his eyes narrowed a bit but reminded himself to play it safe. He calmed himself down before answering.

"I live in that city... reminds me of home."

"You a soldier, boy?" His accent, was this man Russian? Would make sense. Yemen and Russia have a lot of mutal understandings at this time.

"Not really." Robin answered uneasily.

"Ah tourist?" The man smiled down at the boy, there was something odd about this man. Robin shrugged if off however. Probably just some old vet looking for someone to talk to.

"You could say that. What brings you here?"

The older man smiled at the boys question. "As you may or may not know, my country and Yemen are good friends. We have a little base on the side of town. I come here to drink. It's pretty good, for being all the way out here in a desert, although what I would do for some of my own vodka from my liquer cabnet... but I suppose this will do."

Robin smiled at the Russain, not wanting to give away that he was suspicious of the man. Try and act friendly, best way to uncover what they could be hiding. The rest of the night the man kept him company, only occasionally talking to one of the servers. It wasn't until about midnight that the man had said his goodbyes and Robin had said his.

He dragged his feet up the stairs into a tiny room. When he crawled into the bed that was prepared for him he felt exhausted. The old man really took a lot out of him. He wasn't expecting that sort of encounter at all, but overall it wasn't to bad... he had to admit though there was something about the man he couldn't quite put his finger on.

Robin let out a yawn. Right now it didn't matter much now that he was in bed, everything can wait. He hadn't slept in a real bed in weeks. It felt so good, it wasn't his bed in Titans tower, in all honesty this thing was old and a piece of crap but as of right now it was the best thing in t he world.

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

The next morning he was told that Sariel had indeed sold off the horses. She was in the proces of buying vehicles. One of her men had spoke to the innkeeper and paid for a long distant call. And Robin couldn't help but put a smile on his face. He was going to call the Titans.

He started to enter the number for the tower, but all was cut off when an alarm started blaring. "What the hell is that?"

"BOMB!"

"What!?"

All around him the locals started running for cover. "Bomb?" he questioned. Could they be dropping bombs? Why not they had before? "Shit!" he spoke up. "Why now?" He needed to find Sariel and quickly.

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

"Boy!"

Robin had run out onto the streets, not a smart move he had to admit but he needed to find Sariel. Her 'errand boy' didn't know where she was, but the two were determined to find her. It was then the old man from last night had found them.

"Over here!"

Robin and Asif, as he soon found out the young soldiers name, headed over to the older man and took cover from the chaos that seemed to errupt before them. "You two need some help?" The older man looked down the two and shook his head. "This is no place for a tourist."

Something seemed to click inside of Robins head. What Sariel said ealier about heros not being welcomed here. What she said started to make sense. This place was utter chaos, and not just once in awhile, it was all the time. They didn't want outsiders here. It didn't matter if one was a hero or not, if you were an outsider you didn't understand the turmoil, you didn't understand the sorrow. To them you wouldn't nor couldn't understand their situation because anyone from America that lived there happily and freely didn't understand the sacrifices these people had made day in and day out.

He was labled as a tourist and automatically labeled an idiot. Someone that didn't understand the world, someone that just wanted to see the view and not intake the richness of the land. Someone that didn't want to help them, but they were wrong. He did want to help, but how? The stage was already set, he was to little to late.

"Asif, we need to find Sariel."

"Ya ya!" The young soldier tried his radio again.

"Friend of yours?" The older man had asked the younger. "More like an acquaintance." Robin answered.

"I see, sometimes I find those are more handy then actual friends." Robin wanted to lift an eyebrow at the man. But didn't, he had to keep his cool. Besides he still didn't know what it was that rubbed him wrong with this Russain. "We get to the temple." Asif pointed in the direction and the two men followed closely behind. Robin having no weapons, but noticed that the older man and Asif were both armed. If only he had his bowstaff.

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**CLIFFHANGER! Sorry... . Wait no I'm not! =P**

**So yea next chapter, lots of explosions and action! I know! I know! I've been promsing some action for the last few chapters but next one I promise!**

**Anywho let me know what you thought, review pls and thank you! =D**

**-Fangs**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: Teen Titans is (c) to DC Comics, Sariel is mine tho! NO STEALIES!**

**A/N: OMG It's been like a month or more. I AM SO SO SOOO SORRY! Can you all ever forgive me? I have to say tho it's been hetic! I've been switching jobs and things are moving forward and I may be heading back to school soon, so everything is all over the map. And I'm really sorry that this got the band end of the stick. But I'm a little more stable now so I'll be back in doing updates for this guy. As you may have noticed I was doing some tiny updates for the Drabble corner. It's to Robin and Slade stuff. Mostly angsty stuff lol**

**I'm sorry I'm inserting some OC's into this, but tust me it gets like seriously awesome and fucked up later on. **

**PLS PLS REVIEW! And PLS PLS forgive me that it's taken THIS LONG to update. This chappy is a little bi short but My god! But anywho I hope you like it! ALSO NOTE! I am sorry for any and all typos. I will be fixing this tommorrow, I'm just dead tired and thought you'd want a update! GOOD NIGHT ALL! =D**

**ooooooooooooooooooooo**

Residents scattered to find shelter from the incoming threat. The bombs that would drop. He to should of been looking for a place to hide out, but he had to find Sariel. No matter how much the girl annoyed him he had grown a small amount of respect for the iron willed woman.

"Are they really going to drop them?' Robin asked to no one in piticular. However it was the Russian the answered. "Who knows. It could be a ariel attack or it could be on ground." Robin looked to the man at his side. "I thought the alarms signified a bombing?'

"Yes most of the time... but something seems off. Can't quite place it." Robin couldn't help but agree with the man. Something did indeed seem out of place. No, perhaps he never participated in a war, but the streets of Gotham and his exploits with the Titans sure gave him enough knowledge to know something here just wasn't right.

"We need to get to your commrade and fast." Robin nodded as a response and turned to Asif. "She's where?" The young man turned to face the even younger, looking back to him he answered, "In a temple. North side of town."

What the hell was she doing there? Sariel was supposed to be selling the horses, and buying jeeps of some sort, not being inside a temple. But then again who knows what that woman did on her off time.

"We need to get to her, and now!"

Asif looked to the young man and curtly nodded. Yes, indeed his boss would need his help.

**oooooooooooooooooooo**

The temple was falling apart around her. It's constuction was old, and it felt like it could very well fall apart and crush them beneath it's stone structure.

"Trying to undermine me Sariel hrmmm? That's a brave move."

"Seriously a old temple? You send your freaky ghostly medium after me, and have me brought to a stinkin' old temple. I thought you had a little more class then that." The older woman narrowed her eyes at the younger, although all the while keeping a very cold face. Her red eyes were void of any emotion, making it much more difficult for Sariel to read what the woman would do.

"What do you know of class young lady? I would so love to hear your idea of such a thing."

Sariel glared at the woman. "I atleast I don't go around and kill all your little friends. Thanks by the way for that. You wiped out my entire unit."

The woman brushed her scarlet hair back behind her ear before a mischeivous glint entered her eyes. "Come now Sariel, you mean to tell me you've never killed one of my own men?"

Sariel bit back a growl before spouting out "What the hell do you want!?"

**ooooooooooooooooooooo**

It didn't take Asif long to pinpoint the location of his so called boss. That's what he kept calling her. Infact that's what they all called her. Boss.

It was in the remains of a temple where he said they would find her. And sure enough there she was. "What the hell?" was all he could say about the situation at hand however.

Robin being as wary as he usually is, told his allies to split up and search the area before marching in. Something was up indeed. If Sariel was ok she would of just walked out and met them. But the bodies of her former unit suggested otherwise. Asif did not take it so well. When last he talked to the unit via the raido he knew something was amiss, but not this. Not all of them dead. Their bodies laying limp on the ground before him. It was only last night he shared a few drinks with them and now... now they were gone. But he was a soldier, he did not want to cry on the field. Especially when he still had a purpose. So he kept his pride, but you could see the sorrow in his eyes. Robin had no doubt he would feel that despair for quite awhile.

What they found from their search was that Sariel was being held against her will. It seemed that no one was in the vacinity but only a fool would walk in now.

"We need to get her free." Asif seemed persistant on that matter but Robin couldn't help but agree, any moment now there could be a all out war crashing down on this place and here they were saving Sariel from god knows what.

It was the old Russain that spoke up about the matter. "Why you so persistant on the matter? Why not just leave her?"

Asif turned on the russain quickly showing a rage that made even the boy wonder take a step back. "She is more then just our boss, she is a friend, a sister in arms. We do not leave our allies behind unlike you filthy Russians!"

The older man had a spark in his singular eye before he started laughing. Both Asif and Robin looked to the man like he had lost his mind. "I joke! I'm kidding."

Asif glared at the man. "It is not funny."

"Alright, alright."

**ooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Sariel knew now if anything the sirens went off to get her attention. She was buying trucks and jeeps and the like to be heading further into Yemen. She was supposed to meet up with a old friend. But those plans got squashed. She really hoped Gus was ok.

The ben Elohim were a very dangerous group indeed, but easy to play. Or so she thought. Sariel always played the rival, always on the opposite side of the one she was playing. The villain. But never quite so. She always loved the manipulate her prey, to make them do what she wanted them to without them knowing. She was doing so good to, until the red headed bitch found out. But then again she was leader of the organization for a reason.

Shaking her head she knew she got in deep, deep enough they'll probably kill her now. They can't have their secrets all over the place now can they? One sad thing about it was that over the years all the knowledge she gained from first of all inflatrating them, then becoming one of them while all along spying on them, would all go to waste now.

"Double agent would be more fun then said. Huh yea right."

The temple could very well fall on her any moment and probably kill her, squish her to death. Maybe that's what they wanted. Let her sit there and die under the rubble. They would find her days or weeks later, a mangled corpse.

Sariels face twisted at the thought. "Not a good way to die. Gotta get outta here."

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

"We cannot stand here any longer, we need to go in and get her." Asif was becoming irrational. "Look..." Robin spoke up. "I know you want to go in and get her but if we just march in we'll all get killed."

"Yes I under-"

"Why wait?"

The three looked to the figure that appeared behind them. He was paled skinned, short white hair with long curly bangs that covered his right eye. His arms were metal, or atleast long metal gloves if that made any sense. His fingers were like claws and he wore all white. His turtleneck, atlhough how he didn't seem to swelter in it, which was odd, and white combat pants seemed pretty offset for a uniform. The only other color was the black harness and the holster. His appreance was odd, but his presense... eeiry and nevermind the fact that he was hovering. Sure Robin spent a lot of his time with Raven and Starfire that could very well do the same thing but this... this was creepy.

"Why wait to die in there? When you can die out here?" He raised his arms and showed off his so called claws. "Time for a little splatter?" His accent. It was german, Robin knew. Not that it really helped much but hey, it was better then nothing.

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

The secondary plan was working much better to his advantage, but all this was a little more then he expected. But not only was he able to keep an eye on his apprentice but perhaps he could finally shed some light on this ben Elohim. Things were heating up and Robin was stuck out here for the time being, and if things went his way, he'd be stuck out here for a very long time. Giving him the advantage to carefully plant the seeds in the boys thick skull.

Everything else, part of the plan or not, didn't matter. He would use it to his advantage.

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**Seriously! New chappy coming soon! I won't let it sit so long. SO SORRY ONCE AGAIN!**

**PLS PLS REVIEW!**

**-Fangs**


	12. Chapter 12

**WOW! I AM SOOO SORRY! I know it's been months! I just got caught up with a lot of things going on in my life, work, trying to get back into school, kiddlet in school... yea... But I'm BACK! I am so so sooo sorry. I hope your still all out there and I really hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**I will hopefully have another one for next week, I really really want to get back into updating this guy again. Yes I know we've all heard that before, so many unfinished stories out there. But I DO WANT to finish this one.**

**Plese let me know what you think so far! Drop me a review!**

**THANK YOU ALL! YOU'RE ALL SO AWESOME!**

**oooooooooooooooooooo**

What was he? This surreal creature. He was unlike anything he had ever seen before. The villains even in Gotham.. as creepy as they were, as terriable as the Joker is... This... this was on a different level. Robin cringed internally. Everything seemed so different in this world. How- No. He shook the thoughts from his head. He had to think. Now if only he had a weapon...

Possibly a bow staff, but that wasn't going to appear anytime soon. So he was going to have to find something different. Guns were out of the question. What else did he have? Robin throught for a moment. His knife, right. The one he took from the crash. He still had it with him. It was a regular combat knife but right now it was better then nothing.

"You bastard! Damn you!" cried Asif towards the white figure before them. "Geist, I should of known." So Sariel and her crew have met this Geist before.

The figure chuckled. "Yes. I'm sorry... well actually you all should be sorry... thinking you could inflatrate us so easily. She knew you know. All along. Why did she ever try to trust your precious little Sariel is beyond me."

Asif was enraged. "Someone had to stop you."

Geist laughed. "Stop us!? HA! We've been doing this for far to long... and to think someone like you could stop us?" Asif glared. Robin however took a stance. He looked to the old Russain to his right. "I never got your name."

The old man smirked in his direction. "Sergei"

"Ok Sergei... If we don't do something, we aren't walking out of this alive."

The old man looked to his young companion and raised a brow. Slade hid his smirk well. "What do you have planned Robin?" was all he could think.

**ooooooooooooooooooooooo**

The chair she was tied to was old, brittle, but unfortunatly somehow still stable. Quickly Sariel scanned the area for alternatives. If she could get something to cut through the rope... A knife, a lighter... anything. There didn't seem to be any options nearby. But if she could somehow shuffled over to that set of drawers, perhaps she could find something within.

As quietly, which really wasn't that quiet, as she could Sariel moved herself and the chair to the dwarers hoping to find something perferable sharp inside.

**ooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Robin had a plan... not a very stable plan but it was something. If he could get himself into the building, so he could get Sariel out of there hopefully in once piece. Once this was all done he had some questions of his own for the girl.

Right now he had to figure out how exactly this guy hovered around. Where did his powers come from? In truth he was in the dark about his current foe. But Asif knew something about this guy.

"Asif, take care of him. Sergei your with me."

Before anything else could be said Robin and backflipped up onto one of the broken walls and swiftly touched down on the floor, before taking off. Sergei following behind. Leaving behind a very confused Asif.

"It seems your friends abandoned you."

Asif narrowed his eyes at the floating man. His glare however only made Geist chuckle all the more. "What a shame."

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

SCREEEEEEEEECH

She stopped and look around. "Fucking... I'm making so much fucking noise. I'm surprised I'm not dead yet." Sariel reached out as much as she could with her feet and...

SCREEEEEEEEEEEECH

Again she stopped. It didn't help that her thighs were also tied to the chair, leaving only her lower calves to help drag herself and the chair.

SCREEEECH

"This is the most stupidest thing I have ever done."

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

"We need to kill the guards inside to rescue your friend, ya?"

Robin shook his head the older man. "No. We take them down but we don't kill them."

Sergei laughed at his young counterpart. "You Americans, perhaps in your country you do not fight to defend what is yours. But in Russia we will kill if necessary. These people here... they are your enemy yes?"

"Yes but-"

"They have something that is yours, yes? A friend, yes?"

"I wouldn't called her a friend exactly." Robin retorted. "But yes."

"These people, they are from the desert. They know the harshness of life. It is all around them. They take what they can... So rarely do they give back. Very much so like the desert they are surrounded by, yes?"

Robin wanted to roll his eyes at the old man, but settled for a bit of glare instead. "I have no delusions that they would so willingly give Sariel back." Robin then started down one of the old decrypty halls. The old man laughed as he walked away. His chuckled leveled out as Robin turned to look at him. "Alright, alright. We do this the hard way."

Robin lifted a brow. "Meaning?"

Sergei's eyes glinted with a bit of mischievousness. "Your way. No deaths. Perhaps just a few bumps on the head ya?"

The younger nodded to the older before heading down the hall. He had to admit to be back into action felt good. This was his kind of turf, and although it was a different board, he would learn to play the game.

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**OK SO I'll be back to update hopefully next week, everything has seemly calmed down so there should be no interruptions!**

**Take care all**

**-Fangy**


	13. Chapter 13

**YAY another chapter! Sorry tho it's a bit of a filler between the new and the action sequences coming up. Also Geist is creepy.**

**PLS PLS Drop me a review! I want to know what you are thinking, ask me questions, whatever it's all good.**

**Thanks again for all the reviews and support, you guys are awesome!**

**ooooooooooooooooo**

He knew Geist, he knew somewhat on how the medium worked. Sven Reinhart could talk to the dead. Not only that but he excelled in necromacy. Giving him spiritual powers himself, hence the floating. But it wasn't just that... Geist was old. Really old. From what he and Sariel could tell from the intel they had gathered, Geist was the eldest out of the group. The ben Elohim had been around for centuaries, hailing from as far back as the crusades. Maybe older. They didn't know. But Geist... he was born in the year 1444. His so called immortallity stemming from his occultish powers he has gained over the years.

In short Geist was out of his league. But he knew that Sariels young friend would find his boss, along with the old russian. He had to give them time. And although he knew Geist knew what was up... the man in white didn't seem to care.

"It is a shame you know. Sariel would of been a wonderful and benefical addition to the team." Geists german accent rolled elequently with his words. "Such... spunk she had in her step. The woman was such an excellent soldier. But then again I guess one comes accostumed to the ways of war when it is literally all they have done with their lives. hrmm?"

"You dare speak of my boss that way again I'll..."

"You'll do what?" The man chuckled. "Punch me? That wouldn't be a smart thing to do hrmm?"

Asif glared at the man before him. His legs unmoving. What was wrong with him? Why couldn't he move? How...? Geist, it had to be him. His eyes darted to the man only to find a smirk on his face. The world was silent then. The two looking at one another. Only Sven broke the silence. "Beautiful isn't it?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Do you not understand? Do you not hear it?"

Asif tried to move a little but was unable to. His glare returned to the man ahead of him. "Hear what exactly?"

"This world, these people. All of them. Just sitting here waiting to die. The alarm sounds and they run into hiding. None of them move from their holes. All of them waiting to die. This silence, the mutters, the whimpers, the prayers inbetween. It is beautiful."

"Fuck you."

"Ahhh yes, your from one of these little rural desert areas aren't you? Heh... then you know this silence all to well then don't you? Were you too at one point sitting in a little house waiting to die?"

"GO TO HELL!"

Geist move closer to the young man and smiled. "That's not very nice."

**oooooooooooooooooooo**

"It would seem this place was pretty big at one point yes?"

"It was seem so, yes." Robin narrowed his eyes, glancing at the guards in the vacinity. All of them were heavily armed. This would not be easy. But Robin always did like a challange. Quietly the two took cover once again. Robin quickly deciding on the best course of action. "We should split up."

"Agreed." Sergei nodded. "You know..."

Robin glanced at the man before returning his sight onto the guards beyond the walls they hid behind. "What?"

"For a tourist, your pretty agile and quick to take action yes? But you refuse to kill anyone."

Robin glared at the man. "What do you mean by that?"

Sergei smirked at his younger companion. "You've been trained boy. Although not as a soldier. But trained. Whatever you are, or whatever it is you do. You must be good at it, yes?"

Robin being a bit surprised by the old mans assumptions nodded his head. "I like to think I am, sure."

Sergei smiled at his young counterpart. "I will meet you on the second floor, possibly above us yes?" Robin looked to the ceiling, this temple was two stories, maybe three. In the middle area, which they were, the second stories floor had given way. But from the looks of it, it was still a somewhat stable of a place to meet up. Any place above these guards was better then being a few meters from them and behind a wall. Although he was pretty sure he'd meet some on the floors above as well.

"Sounds like a plan." Robin nodded to the old man.

**oooooooooooooooooo**

Close... so bloody close. "Almost there." she chided to herself. "C'mon girl..." A few more screeches, a few more swear words and she was there. Useing her teeth she pulled on the knob to open the drawer. Jostly the chair she moved to the side to get a better view.

"AHA!" she proclaimed. "A very nice... dull knife. Ok... it's better then nothing."

**oooooooooooooooooo**

Stealth, it was something he knew all to well. Robin knew how to blend in with the darkness, it was something that he was raised with, it was like a old friend. He could disapear with a drop of a hat. Leave the entire building before they even knew he was there and gone.

Climbing up a wall was also not even a problem. Sneaking around these guards... They, he would have to be careful with them.

**ooooooooooooooooo**

Sariel kicked the drawer out from shelf itself, it's contents scattered across the floor. She had tried to pick the dull knife up with her mouth but to no avail. The knife thankfully fell close to her. Obviously she couldn't reach it sitting up so she tipped her chair over, falling to the cold hard cement floor, her back to the knife. Quickly she shuffled as much as she could to get closer to the knife, her hands feeling for the handle.

Once she was able to grab the knife, after much more shuffling around and a lot of swearing, she began to cut the ropes that confined her hands.

Slowly but surely... she would get free.

**oooooooooooooooooo**

He hadn't expected to run into a few guards. They told him to stop, to stay where he was or they'd shoot... He'd heard that before. They could shoot all they wanted, he'd dodge in and out of the way.

Quickly he made short work of the three guards before they could even pull the trigger. He kicked one out from under his feet, the other he punched in the ribs and the third he knocked out using a round house kick. Short work. They were down for the count.

**ooooooooooooooooooo**

His apprentice really did indeed want to save his little friend, but then again if he himself did not do something to help Sariel while he was in the same vicinity, Jillian would never fogive him, and she was one ally he did not want to loose.

Robin and he had gone their serperate ways in hopes to find the little assassin... or was she a spy? Slade really didn't know exactly what Sariel did for a living but whatever it was, it was dangerous, villianous and she was defiently a friend that Slade prefer Robin to have rather then his little former teammates.

He only hoped that Robin would find her, since he stumbled upon some trouble himself.

"Your hands in the air now."

He obeyed them... for now. They would not be so confident when they were dead on the floor... sadly dead wasn't a option at the moment. He would of never played by another persons rules, but Robin was Robin. He was price at the end of all this. He would play nice for now.

So he would have to deal with them discretly. Although he promised not to kill, and Sergei was to be the type to keep his promises, something a part of the identiy that would make Sergei slowly more likable to Robin. It was a little something Slade had planned out in the begginging. To gain the boys trust, he had to be different from the normal that Robin concluded was "normal" but still similar to what he saw as the norm, and perhaps challange his ideas.

Overall in the end he never made any promises to be nice. Slade, still in his guise as Sergei smiled at the men before him. "You want to play with your guns yes?" He smiled at the men before his face turning into a stern resemblence of a much darker personality. Slade dropped the accent. "So you want to play... then let's play."

**ooooooooooooooooooo**

**Kinda more of a filler kinda update, but I promise the next chapter will be filled with more action! Slades gonna be a badass, while Robin goes to find Sariel. Will he find her still chipping away at the rope, or will she have them cut and by gone by the time he gets there? Also what happends between Asif and Geist? All up in next chapter.**

**Thanks for all your support guys!**

**-Fangs**


	14. Chapter 14

**OMG it's been like six months or MORE since I updated this! I am so sorry once again. But a update is a update. Please don't hurl bricks at me!? *cowers in a corner* I have to go over some notes again. I know exactly where I want to go with this, but I had some notes with some extra stuff.**

**Sorry for all the little mistakes... I've reread this thing a few times now and it's been sitting on my hard drive for about a month now... I guess you can say it's filler. The whole Geist/temple/thing... is coming up to a conclusion... and I swear something cool will happen. Just a little patience is needed.**

**Anywho where it is. Enjoy and drop me a review I want to know what you all are thinking!**

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Freedom, it was a sweet thing freedom. No ropes to bind her, no annoying red headed lady to bicker at her side. It was good, if only she could get out of this damn place it would be all the better. It was bloody hot in there, sure the whole area was hot as hell... but the broken old temple seemed to be more "stuffy" as she would put it. Or maybe it was from all that work she did to actually free herself. Either or, she could use a drink. "A nice cold imported beer" was what her mind told her. "Preferably from Germany." That was the good stuff. Sariel could almost taste the beverage on her lips just from thinking of it.

A cold beer… and probably a doobie. Now that was the stuff of the heavens. "Back to reality, booze later." she mentally scolded herself.

The young lady had freed herself from her bonds and was now on the verge of getting away, as far away from this hell hole that she could. At this point she didn't even know what the hell was going on. How Ms. Warchild, the red headed bitch, found out about her on goings? Was her friend in danger? She had no clue. Gus was just a kid, well a much younger kid then her. They had been working side by side for a long time now. Kid was a god damn good hacker, and had the best feed on any intel you could ever want. He had some pretty amazing talent going for him. Sariel knew if anything Gus would cover his tracks well, so nothing could ever be traced back to him. Even if Sariel got found out. That was the deal. She got in, he collect the information she found. Simple really. But… no matter how good he was, there was always that chance. She would have to rendezvous with him later, in the meantime she hoped he was ok.

At this time she knew she needed to lay low for a bit… that's when it hit her. "Robin?" A few curse words popped into mind when she thought of the boy wonder. Where the fuck was he? When she went to trade in the camels for vehicles she had sent one of her men with him to call the Titans. "I wonder if he ever got through…?" She then briefly wondered if he was alive and well… with all the commotion going on what the hell happened to him? She had to find out once she got back into town… if she had time. If the ben Elohim were still around… damn she was going to have to find him. She couldn't let him go after them. It sounded like something he would do. He wouldn't be able to handle it. Hero or no, these guys were out of the boy wonders league.

Making a sharp turn Sariel saw a figure running in her direction, there wasn't a lot of light in the area, so without asking any questions she grabbed the figure and thrust him against the wall, her fist ready to beat the mans head into the wall behind him if necessary.

"Sariel?"

"Robin?"

"Yes.."

"What the fuck are you doing here?"

She let go of the hero.

"I came to get you? Sariel… what the hell is going on?"

Robin dusted himself off. He really shouldn't of been running, maybe he was a little over zealous, but he really just wanted to get in and out. Atleast his target was found.

"I'll explain later, but right now we need to get out of here."

Robin curtly nodded. "Agreed."

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

"Where are you hiding little soldier?" Geist hovered his way through the ruins looking for his prey... "Come out and play. Hide and seek is such a boring game."

Asif, on the other hand was far more then willing to play this little game of hide and seek. Especially hiding. He wasn't that good at taking on his enemy with hand to hand combat. He was an intelligence officer with a damn good aim with pretty much any kind of gun. Although he did favor the sniper rifle. Hiding out for days to shoot down the enemy. That was something from his days in the military... Although no matter how silent of a sniper he was, he still had a knack for finding touble, and trouble he did find the day he found Sariel. She and a small unit were sent to take control of a cargo ship which at the time, he was stationed on. They were smuggling weapons out of the united states... stolen weapons. To feed the arms war in the middle east. She and her unit killed nearly everyone on board.

Some were set free.

Him... he wasn't the officer in command. But she must of had intel on them all, she knew that he knew things... info that she could use... Intel he had collected for his current employer, and he knew most defiently intel she could use. She came for him that night.

The choice was simple. Defect or die.

At first it bothered him, but as he got to know his new boss... he began to have a little bit of faith in the world once again. Sariel and her boss did things their way. And althought at times cruel, in the end it help more then it harmed.

Thoughts aside Asif quietly moved from behind the broken jeep, quickly rolled, and flattened himself against the wall of the temple itself.

"I see you"

The solider turned his head only to see his enemy seemingly emerge from nothing. He cursed himself that moment. Asif knew Geist was something on a different level, he also knew this was beyond his capabilites, but to give his boss some time, he would stand his ground.

"No where left to run hrmmm?"

Unholistering his gun he quickly took a shot. Only to miss. The unworldy character stepped ever closer to him, and Asif kept firing shots, swearing he hit him, that he should be dead on the floor by now with a puddle of blood under him. But no... he was not. Geist was still on his feet, walking slowly towards him.

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

A kick to the head send one to the floor. The other two quickly raised their weapons and readied their guns to fire. Slade didn't even flinch. He pulled a combat knife from his belt and quickly tackled one of the men, having the man aim his gun at his parnter and fired at his legs. He then bent the man over and punged his combat knife right into his leg, specifically the area between bone and the knee cap. He took the mans gun from him and hitched it to his belt. The other he kicked across the room and then proceed to knock the first one out, with a good well placed kick to the head. The other had already passed out from the pain.

And just like that the fight was over.

Slipping back into his guise and state of mind as Sergei, Slade went back to the upper floor in hopes of catching his apprentice in action. He might as well let the boy take charge for a little while. Perhaps he already found Jillains little granddaughter and was already heading out of the building to go... well it warzone out there.

Slade smirked at the thought. All of this, this entire world, it would change Robin for the rest of his life. And he would thank Slade for it in the future.

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

"We need to go and help Asif."

"You brought along that kid?"

"More like he found me... he knew where you were."

The two making there way down into the courtyard of the temple, it's halls had become derelict, all but for the soliders that now loitered the once sacred place.

The two took cover as they spotted a rather large group of armed men.

"There is anther problem."

Sariel looked to the young hero. "And that would be...?"

"Some guy named Geist. I left Asif out there... Damn I shouldn't of done that."

Sariel chuckled. "Shit... Asif... he's one damn good shot... but against Geist. We need to take care of these guys. Now! We need to help out the kid, and get Geist and us as far from each other as we can."

"What the hell is he?"

"Geist?" Sariel raised a brow at the young man to her right. "He's no super hero... no Superman or Batman. But he's surreal. One would call him a medium. He communicates with the dead. They also say he's old, meddled with some crazy ass occult like, made him stop ageing. Some wierd ass shit like that."

Robin sighed. "Another group of wierd crazy super villains..."

"Not really... The ben Elohim has been around... for a long time. More like a secret society."

"Super villain group."

Sariel leered at ther boy wondered and then jerked her head towards the armed men beyond the saftey of their current hiding spot.

"Lots of them... any ideas?"

"I dunno but I like to think we can take these guys on."

"Charge in?" She smirked at the boy wonder. "Even without all your gizmos?"

He returned it. "Don't think I have any talent do you?"

"Less talk, more action."

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**Good god I am so sorry once again for like taking 6 months... I'm trying to keep this story going. It's hard, I SOOOO want to finish this story and I will... even if it takes me forever!**

**Thanks again all!**

**-Fangy**


End file.
